When did my life become a Dating sim?
by Jack Acacia
Summary: Jaune Arc never had a chance in hell with girls, hunting, or academics. But when an angel of love pops into your life and says: "Get a girlfriend in two weeks or else", you realize your priorities in life change. Turns out, that angel of love turned his life into a dating sim visual novel, whether he knows it or not. Time to find a girl. (There's gonna be smut eventually.)
1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc woke up in the middle of the night, cold sweat. He had just woken up from a nightmare, about being kicked out of school and being left behind by the friends that he had made here at Beacon Academy.

He sat up in his bed thinking about the nightmare that he just had. It was a nightmare that was far closer to reality than he thought, and as a result it just seemed terrifying. He was insecure about that fact. Left behind by those he considered his friends, inadequate and unworthy to prove a point, unworthy to prove that he of all people was able to become a worthy huntsman.

He got out of his bed, remaining shirtless and in sweatpants. His teammate Ren urged him to get rid of the Onesie that he always wore. He couldn't help but feel insulted by that fact. He loved that onesie. And it was comfortable.

Unable to sleep he opened his door and started walking down the hall to the roof of the dorm. If there was a place he could go to clear his head and relax, it was there. He checked his scroll. It was 4AM. As he opened the door to the rooftop he felt a cool breeze on his skin. It was nice outside, a perfect late summer night, with perfectly cool air. Stepping towards the edge of the rooftop, he sat down and stared at the perfect night sky above.

It was moments like these that calmed him down. The overwhelming pressure that made up his existence, the lack of charm that he had, the inability to fight, how much he hated himself for being so weak and mediocre.

It was all gone while he was up here. There was no sadness, there was no pressure. Just him and a great view.

Jaune sighed and laid down. Something was off though. The air started smelling of Roses.

"Ruby?" He said outloud.

He sat up quickly, checking out what was going on around him. Sitting up he was face to face with one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen. There was an angelic glow to her. Having long flowing pink hair, she had wings that came out of her back. She came down and hovered on the air.

"Jaune Arc!" She said. Feathers flew around as she spoke. Her angelic grace almost blinding Jaune.

"God?" Jaune replied.

"Not quite." She laughed. "I have been watching over you for the 17 years you have lived on this world."

"...I'm sorry I wasn't very religious compared to my family?" Jaune said. He had no words other than confusion and attempting to respond with anything that came to mind.

The angel stepped down onto the rooftop and walked towards Jaune. He stood up and the angel was taller than him by at least a solid foot or two.

"I do not mind your religious affiliations. But I do have a concern that I wanted to finally intervene with." she said. She reached out her hand and touched his cheek. "My boy. I am an angel of love. My name is Renai."

"Wait what? My love life is...totally fine. It's great. I don't need an angel of love." Jaune said. He was getting nervous. You don't usually see an angel. Especially such a gorgeous woman. Especially one who talks to you about your non-existent love life. Especially one that gives you an erection for literally showing up.

"My fellow Cupids and I have deemed you completely hopeless." The angel said.

Those words struck Jaune. His chest hurt because he knew that it was true. His love life didn't exist. He was a leader of a team and at the same time, surrounded by some of the most gorgeous women who have ever graced the halls of Beacon Academy. He's never held hands with a girl, much less ever gone on a date or been in a relationship. He had to accept that he was nothing but a worthless virgin.

The angel gave him a hug, bringing him into her embrace. Jaune felt her soft chest on his cheeks, her bust sorta just swallowing his face as he tried to listen to what she had to say.

"You are young, my young knight. You have the chance and opportunity to become not just a great huntsman, but also one of the greatest lovers the world has ever known. Your seed can be spread all across the land." She said as she pet the young huntsman in training.

"Y-you...you really think so?" He said.

"Of course. I have met many others like you, but you will be my greatest task yet." Her angelic voice calming Jaune down. "You will be an amazing lover-"

"No no, I meant the huntsman thing. Do you think I can become a great huntsman?" Jaune innocently asked.

The two sorta just stood there as Renai glowed.

"I don't fucking know." The angel finally said. "I am a angel of love, not hunting or whatever you guys do. I simply want you to have a girl fall in love with you. Or as you mortals say: 'get laid'."

The angelic tone was completely broken by that. The mood and atmosphere completely ruined.

"O-oh." Jaune sounded out.

"Now...let me help transform you into a lover. Your journey will be long and hard...but you will overcome." She said. "I will visit you on your journey to make sure that you have claimed your maidens."

"W-waaaaai~"

Renai bent down to be eye level with Jaune Renai placed her forehead on Jaune's forehead. Saying words that Jaune couldn't understand. After several moments of this Jaune felt warm. Pleasantly warm. His vision started getting fuzzy and after a while he eventually blacked out.

As he blacked out he heard Renai's voice.

"If you do not find a girl by the end of every two weeks. You will surely have a terrible of you."

* * *

 **Day One**

 **August 20th - Early Morning 7:00AM**

"...re yo….Ja….Jaun...kay….Jaune!" A voice called to Jaune.

"God?" He responded. His eyes shot open and his body shot up. His head immediately collided with one Pyrrha Nikos. She recoiled back from the pain.

The two sat there rubbing their foreheads.

"Oh my god, Pyrrha!" Jaune said, rushing over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I just was curious where you were. You weren't in bed and I found you up here on the rooftop shirtless and passed out." She said, still rubbing her forehead.

"O-oh...What time is it?"

"7 AM. Classes begin in a hour."

"Oh my gods, I'll start. I'll start getting ready." Jaune noticed that Pyrrha was blushing as the two talked. Jaune remembered that he was shirtless and got up quickly and power walked away. He remembered what had happened last night. Was it a dream?

He entered his room again and entered his bathroom. He started brushing his teeth and noticed something odd. He realized a window was sitting in front of him. It was seemed almost holographic, almost like the terminals they had around the school.

 **New Relationship Started : Pyrrha Nikos - The Partner**

 **Relationship Status : Acquaintances - Rank 0/10**

"Whrth-" he spat as he choked on his toothpaste. Bending over and spitting out his toothpaste, he noticed that the window followed his line of sight.

"What the hell?"

Noticing the x in the top right corner of the screen in his face, he pressed it, promptly closing the window.

Another window popped the the top right corner of his view. A translucent pink menu, several options were listed.

 **Status**

 **Relationshipss**

 **Skills**

 **Equipment**

 **Options**

"W-what?" the blonde spurted out. Pressing the status button another window popped up in front of him.

 **Status**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Class - Knight**

 **Status - Kissless, Hugless, Handholdingless, Loser, Virgin Huntsman in Training. Probably not straight.**

"...Hey!"

A picture of him was displayed. A tall blonde boy with bright blue eyes. Surprisingly lean. There were details of his personal information, height, weight...dick size?

"Wait, what?!" Jaune noticed even more stats.

 **150/150 HP**

 **25/25 AP**

 **Strength 3 - Scrawny**

 **Defense 7 - Pushover**

 **IQ 2 - Dunce**

 **Technique 1 - Klutz**

 **Understanding 3 - Dense**

 **Diligence 3- Slacker**

 **Charm 2 - Loser**

 **Vitality 7 - Unhealthy**

 **Virility 1 - Feminine**

 **Libido 6 - Asexual**

Closing the menu, he quickly checked the Relationships menu.

 **Relationships**

 **Pyrrha Nikos - The Partner**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 0/10**

Glancing at the menu the only thing that Jaune could infer was that this was a relationship tracker rather than an easy means of getting a girlfriend. At least. Maybe that was the case. The status menu might be a way to improve himself, and gain more charm.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called out from outside the bathroom. Jaune snapped out of what he was doing and then remembered that he needed to head to classes. Washing his mouth out and then fixing the tie on his uniform, he opened the door and then rushed out towards classes.

* * *

 **Day One**

 **August 20th - Morning**

Professor Port was as boring as ever. Jaune was having trouble paying attention.

To whatever the lecture was, Jaune still felt like he was learning something. Albeit if it seemed as if it were useless.

 **The professor droned on and on...**

 **IQ + 1**

Another window popped up notifying him that his intelligence increased. His eyebrow raised and he closed it. There's no way something like that could happen, he wasn't actually learning anything.

He looked intently at his notes. It did make a bit more sense. But how much does one point change?

"...Mr Arc!"

Jaune raised his head, the professor was waiting for an answer. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. What did Port just ask him?

Another window popped up in front of him.

" **In my youth, how did I slay an Ursa that had ambushed me in my own home?"**

 **A - Bare hands and Wrestling it to submission**

 **B - Shooting it with the blunderbuss**

 **C - Decapitation by Axe**

He slowly read the choices as everyone waited for an answer.

"...well?"

"You wrestled it into submission and beat it to a bloody pulp?"

"Ah. Wonderful, you are listening! Bravo. Now…" The professor continued on.

 **You felt others looking at him in respect for being diligent** **knowledgeable.**

 **Charm +1**

Jaune was confused. How did that even increase his charm?

His partner Pyrrha gave him a thumbs up and smiled at him. He awkwardly smiled back.

 **Pyrrha's respect for you has grown slightly.**

 **Affection increased!**

 **You suspect that you relationship can progress to Rank 1/10 soon...**

No way. It couldn't be that easy.

He opened up his Relationships menu and saw no change in Pyrrha's status. Maybe her affection for Jaune needed to grow over time...

….Huh.

 **Day One**

 **August 20th - Afternoon**

Jaune sat in the library, sitting in a corner away from other people to try and figure out his situations. He never paid attention to the lecture, he guessed on the question that Port asked him. Why on Remnant would that increase his intelligence and charm?

He found a few books on semblances. Maybe this was his semblance? There was no way. Back in Forever Fall he shined brightly. It had something to do with his defense, being able to shield himself from attacks. That had to be it.

But what was this? What was this mysterious ability that rendered him to become a part of some...romance quest?

He opened up his skills menu.

 **Flail**

 **Hunker Down**

He sighed. Whatever this love helper ability was, it wasn't very good for his self-esteem.

He clicked on Flail.

 **Flail - Wildly swing your sword around and hope for the best. You look stupid using 50% of the time. Can hit multiple enemies.**

 **Uses 5 Hit Points**

"...Should have expected that."

He clicked on Hunker Down.

 **Hunker Down - Use your shield and generate 75% more defense at the expense of speed.**

 **Uses 5 Aura Points.**

"...well I guess that's useful to know. " Jaune muttered.

Semblances evolve, and that was prominent throughout huntsman development. But there was no way that his semblance could evolve into this if he didn't know what his semblance was in the first place.

 **Reading topics on semblances gives you more insight on how to be a Huntsman. You feel knowledgeable about this topic after studying for several hours.**

 **IQ +1**

 **Reading enough disciplined you to study more.**

 **Diligence +1**

He opened his Status page.

 **150/150 HP**

 **25/25 AP**

 **Strength 3 - Scrawny**

 **Defense 7 - Pushover**

 **IQ 4 - Dunce**

 **Technique 1 - Klutz**

 **Understanding 3 - Dense**

 **Diligence 3- Slacker**

 **Charm 3 - Loser**

 **Vitality 7 - Unhealthy**

 **Virility 1 - Feminine**

 **Libido 6 - Asexual**

His IQ, Charm, diligence stat increased from the morning. Maybe he could use this...romance menu thingy to help him track how he could improve…

"I just...need a name for it…" Jaune thought aloud.

The Renai...no.

Love tracker? Too generic.

Visual Love Navigation? VLN for short? Maybe that could work.

...yeah. Maybe that could work.

"VLN…" Jaune said to himself quietly.

"...I didn't take you for the bookworm type " Said a voice. Jaune spun around and spotted Blake Belladonna, a member of Team RWBY. Huntsmen-in-training studying at Beacon were separated into teams. Jaune belonged to Team JNPR and Blake belonged to Team RWBY.

A tall girl, with black hair and pale skin. She wore white sleeveless undershirt, with a black buttoned vest with coattails. Wearing white shorts with zippers on the front of each pant-leg. The shorts led into thigh high purple stockings.

"B-Blake!" Jaune yelped. He didn't expect her to be there. Blake chuckled.

"Calm down, I don't bite."

"Y-yeah, well, I got into a groove I guess. I wanted to study a bit."

"Mind if I sit down and read with you?"

"Yeah...sure." Jaune replied. Blake sat down across from him and he resumed reading. He figured that studying up would still help him in the future.

After an hour passed Jaune decided that he should try striking up a conversation.

 **A - Whatcha reading?**

 **B - Any boys in your life lately?**

 **C - Stay silent**

"So, what are you reading?"

"A novel about a man being deathly obsessed with a woman. His obsession drives him to insanity until he cannot take it anymore and commits suicide."

"Thats...that's morbid. What's it called?"

"The Sorrows of Young Werther. How about you? Do you read often?"

 **A - I read a ton, y'know? The classics are for me.**

 **B - I haven't touched a book in my life.**

 **C - Comics usually, to be honest.**

"Just the occasional comic or two. I enjoy reading. I just never really knew what to pick up. Y'know?"

Blake laughed. "I know that feeling all too well. To be honest, I never had much as a child, so I read anything that I came across."

 **A - Your parents must've sucked.**

 **B - Were you an academic child?**

"Oh? Were your parents really focused on making sure you did well in school?"

"Ah...something like that. My parents were...let's just say that reading was a way for me to escape. Not to mention my family was sorta poor."

Jaune nodded.

"So..do you have any recommendations?"

Blake smiled. "Well, I have a few I could start you out with if you're willing to read them."

"Yeah, definitely!" Jaune said, with a reassuring smile. He saw a genuine smile out of Blake, seeing a side of her that was excited to have a new reading buddy.

 **New Relationship Started : Blake Belladonna - The Scholar**

 **Relationship Status : Acquaintances - Rank 1/10**

The window popped up in front of Jaune. It seemed as if he was

"So...these comics. Which ones do you like to read?"

"X-Ray and Vav. Red VS Blue, Payday, so on."

"So you like action?"

"You read 'em too?"

"...From time to time…" Blake said. "But considering that you like Red VS Blue, I think I can start you off with something like…"

She put her finger to her chin, thinking about an easy book to start with.

"The Sun Also Rises. Here, hold on, I'll go pick up a copy." Blake said, standing up from the table. She disappeared into the library.

Jaune realized that he just did the impossible, somehow with enough courage to come across as genuine and casual. He just befriended a girl. Whaaaaaaat? Sure it was something simple, but apparently it was the start of something great.

Blake came back with a book in her hand. She spoke as she sat down. "So this is a book about the subtle aftermath of war in the heads of veterans. I think you might like this one. It's not comedic but it does have its value as a piece of literature."

Jaune smiled as Blake handed the book over. "Thanks Blake. I'll definitely read this. You're awesome."

Blake blushed very slightly as Jaune said that.

"Anyway. I think I'm gonna start heading out soon." Blake said. "Ruby really wants to try making a team coordinated attack across the four of us."

She stood up and smiled while looking at Jaune. "I'll see you later Jaune. Let's definitely talk more when we both get the chance."

She walked away as Jaune stared. What a gorgeous fucking woman.

Jaune checked his scroll and saw the time. He packed his bags and started heading back towards his room.

* * *

 **Day One**

 **August 20th - Evening**

Reaching his room he found his three teammates casually relaxing.

Lie Ren, an eastern teenager with long black hair in a ponytail and pink highlight wore a casual green T-Shirt and sat on his bed. A quiet and reserved fellow who was currently cleaning out his weapons.

Nora Valkyrie, an orange haired teenager who was more hyperactive than anyone Jaune's ever met in his life. She on her bed, playing a game on her scroll.

And Pyrrha Nikos, a crimson red haired teenager. Known for being amongst the world's champion fighters, she was amazing. She sat on her bed reading, wearing a red tank-top and white shorts.

"Oh hey Jaune's back!" Nora said loudly. Jaune waved hi and walked over to Pyrrha's bed.

"Hello Jaune!" Pyrrha said sweetly.

"Hey Pyrrha."

 **A - Training**

 **B - Talk**

 **C - Never mind.**

There are even choices for this? Is it trying to tell me that I need to train with her? Jaune thought.

"Hey...Pyrrha, can we go train?" Jaune asked.

"I would love to train." she said.

Jaune smiled and the two began to move towards the rooftop.

Pyrrha and Jaune clashed swords later that evening, Pyrrha being the world class fighter that she was, sparring was nothing more than a joke to her. Jaune would flail over and over again, only for her to block each attack and strike back. After a few hours of nothing but sparring Jaune's body was tired.

 **Practicing against a world class fighter gives you more insight on how to wield your sword.**

 **Technique +1**

 **Practicing for such a long time disciplines you to work your body harder.**

 **Diligence +1**

 **Being attacked so much increases your defense.**

 **Defense +1**

Jaune panted while on the floor. VLN gave him notifications that he was improving slowly but surely.

"You've been doing really well!" Pyrrha chirped, Jaune smiled through his exhaustion.

"T-thanks Pyrrha. Let me just, catch my breath…"

"Would you like to take a break?" Pyrrha bent over, revealing her cleavage to Jaune. He blushed slightly from the sight of her breasts.

"Yeah...let's...let's take five." Jaune said. The two decided to sit down towards the wall of the roof.

"Thanks for doing this with me Pyrrha."

"Anytime Jaune. I'm so happy that you're training so hard." She said.

"Yeah, well. I hope that I learn fast enough."

"I think you'll be fine."

"So...how was your day?" Jaune asked.

"It was alright. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well I found you passed out on the roof this morning. Are you sure you're okay?"

 **A - I passed out after jerking off a ton last night**

 **B - I fell asleep while thinking**

 **C - Thoughts of you put me to sleep while I sat on the roof.**

He stared at the conversation options VLN gave him. Was it really this easy to just say to right thing and not be creepy to a girl?

"Y-yeah..I uh. I couldn't sleep last night. I just wanted to clear my head." Jaune said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no. It's fine. It really wasn't anything. I just couldn't sleep, and the view up here on a clear night is beautiful. So y'know."

"Oh…"

A moment passed as the two sat there staring at the view. Jaune should probably try and break the silence.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah...I was just a bit worried about you."

"Oh…Pyrrha, I'm fine! Nothing to worry about at all. Seriously!"

"...alright."

 **You feel an immense care from Pyrrha. But you feel as if there is only a limited connection between the two of you.**

 **Relation Rank Up!**

 **Pyrrha Nikos - Rank 1/10**

"Pyrrha. If there's anything bothering you. Feel free to just talk. Y'know?"

Pyrrha smiled warmly. "I know Jaune. I know."

* * *

 **Day One**

 **August 20th - Late Night**

Jaune Arc stood in the shower alone. Water running him as he washed the sweat off his body. His teammates knew that he usually took long showers. And he stood there to relax.

He finally returned to his room after spending time with Pyrrha.

He always had a few options left before the night ended. A VLN window popped open in front of him.

"Even in the shower…?" He said.

 **After Showering:**

 **A - Study**

 **B - Jerk off**

 **C - Talk with teammates**

 **D- Rest Early**

Jaune realized that it was a while since he had jerked off. He decided to go with choice B. He sighed to himself.

He noticed his body was craving something like this for a while. VLN was completely new, and at the same time he still had his own urges to fulfill. Thank the gods that VLN recognized that. He sat there and thought about it though. If VLN really was something that could bring him a relationship, for the first time in his life, he would have the chance to get lucky with a girl.

Beacon had so many beautiful girls attending, that Jaune had so many options. But of course, that just meant that he would need to work twice as hard to impress them, or get close to them.

He started an actual relationship with Pyrrha and Blake, nothing too romantic, but a relation that made them friends. But he knew that that wasn't enough. Jaune wanted to see this romantic quest through.

Looking down, he was completely erect, his surprisingly toned body came with a meaty rod. His penis was 11 inches in length, covered in veins that made it bumpy all over. The sight of it was a beauty to behold, and it was a spectacle if anyone ever saw one. Jaune figured that considering how terrible he was at everything minus household tasks and surprisingly, cooking, that it was the gods way of compensating for how terrible he was, having a massive penis that was the length of a ruler and the thickness of a large Monster soda can. Monster indeed.

He sat down in the shower as it came down on him, precum already slightly leaking out from how long it had been from jerking off. He gripped it and started rubbing back and forth and he used his imagination to fuel this motion.

He thought about all the girls he could be with. Blake Belladonna, a beautiful girl with an amazing figure. Imagining bending her over and railing her against that table back at the library, or fucking her publically in the library while avoiding making noise, or better yet, cumming inside of her ass, having his thick, white goop dripping out of her holes and down her legs.

Or even his partner. He felt bad knowing that he was thinking about his partner this way, but he couldn't ignore the fact that she was also a solid ten outta ten. She had the perfect bust, and the most perfect ass. Not to mention that amongst all the females that Jaune had met, she was the most well toned and fit. She had muscle and abs, showcasing the amount of discipline she had while training when she was younger.

Jaune thought about overpowering her one day, one day during training, getting all sweaty and making that bust wet, and tearing her armor off, and exposing her tits. Ripping apart her skirt and then dominating her right then and there. It turned Jaune on. Imagining hearing the two screaming Jaune's name while he plunged his cock deep into them, made him even harder.

He furiously masturbated while thinking about them, stroking back and forth and feeling the veins on his cock, pre-cum dribbled down his dick, down to his genitals. He himself couldn't fit his hand around the rod. As he stroked, he imagined the other girls on Team RWBY and CFVY. Imagining himself being this stud of a man, who could get his dick wet and who was the most badass motherfucking huntsman in the school.

He imagined making them cum over and over again, being the best goddamn lover the grace to planet made him closer and closer. He felt pressure build up in his massive cock. After half an hour of nothing but cranking the rod, he finally came. Hot string of cum after hot string of cum. It was a good thing he was sitting down in the shower, or else his legs would have given out. He came all over himself and the shower floor, the liquid hot and thick, sticking and dripping like syrup off of his hands.

Imagining that he could one day, cum inside one of the girls on his campus made him instantly rock hard again. He realized he was still rock hard.

He wanted to cum again. But he decided not to for tonight, his erect cock rested on his body.

 **Wallowing in self-pity and relieving yourself of your sexual needs increases how much you want to do it.**

 **Libido +1**

Libido point added?

Would that mean that the higher that value is, the more he would want to do it?

He cleaned himself off and then finally decided to exit the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

Exiting, his massive member was still visible, protruding out of the front of the towel. No one on his team said anything though.

His roommate slowly bit her lip as her teammate passed by.

 **Pyrrha lusts after your body.**

 **Affection increased!**

Jaune stared at the window as he stood with the towel wrapped around his waist. He stood there with his back to his teammates. Did he read that right?

"Jaune? You okay?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. Uh. Yeah. I'm...I'm gonna head to bed. Night guys." Jaune said, putting on underwear and sweatpants.

Did...Pyrrha's affection grow for Jaune because she wanted to bang him?

...VLN is proving to be an interesting tool…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'll be honest. I wanted to write something simple and comedic as a change of pace to keep my mind off of computational theory and something about software subsystems. . This chapter just lays the framework for the actual 'plot' that's sitting in my head. And by 'plot' I mean, oh my god, why isn't this compiling.**

 **So I decided why not write something Jaune being in a Visual Light Novel, where he would romance a bunch of girls or whatever. I guess this is the first time I've ever written a thing of a guy masturbating to thinking about a bunch of girls.**

 **Classy.**

 **Anyway, smut and funny situations that this could create aside, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Ill try to get the next chapter out. I also have the next chapter of my other story, and I've been too fucking afraid to publish it, but whatever. I've been really busy lately, so it'll happen when it happens.**

 **Til next time,**

 **-Acacia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

 **August 21st - Early Morning**

Jaune Arc woke up early in the morning to start preparing for his first class of the day. Following suit into the motions of his routine, he opened his drawers...only for there to be no clothes.

He had his sweatpants on, and checking under them he had his underwear. Where were his clothes…? He opened his closet for nothing to be there, nothing in the suitcases he had when he first moved to Beacon. Then...where?

The VLN menu remained in his view.

 **Status**

 **Relationships**

 **Skills**

 **Equipment**

 **Options**

Clicking equipment he discovered several things. All of his belongings were in a menu.

All items, clothing, equipment all conveniently were held in a window.

...but if all of his stuff was listed in a menu, how would he actually use it?

Wait, seriously, how would he actually get his clothes? He couldn't go to class in nothing but sweatpants.

He sat back down on his bag and just stared at his equipment menu for a while. The door to his dorm opened to see Ren come into the room. The two made eye contact and there was an awkward silence between the two.

"You know class starts in about 13 minutes, right?" Ren said calmly.

"Y-yeah. I uh. I overslept." Jaune said. "Hold on, I need to go wash up."

"Make sure you hurry up, We don't want to make our team late." Ren said, moving towards his bed and reaching under.

 **New Relationship Started**

 **Lie Ren - The Martial Artist**

"Yeah.." Jaune said as he moved into the bathroom.

Wait.

New relationsh-

Wat.

A relationship could be started with Ren? Oh god. What did Renai get him into…?

Inspecting the equipment menu, he pressed the icon that said "Beacon Uniform" next to it. To his surprise, another smaller menu popped up right next to it.

 **Equip**

 **Inspect**

Hitting equip, his clothing started changing into squares, similar to the pixels in the video games that Jaune' has played. And what was his sweatpants eventually materialized into his uniform.

"...that's convenient." He said to himself.

He noticed that he could still take off clothes, but for some reason all of his clothes were in the VLN menu.

He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face and made his way out the door. Sprinting towards his classroom he began working up a bit of a sweat.

 **Cardio proves to improve your blood flow.**

 **Vitality +1**

Well that's helpful.

Anyway. Jaune Arc was beginning to live a new life at Beacon. Two nights ago, an angel of love appeared out of nowhere and decided that Jaune needed a bit of a 'push' to help him with the ladies.

Turns out, that help was the "Visual Love Navigator", or the VLN for short. It became a manager of sorts, being able to track relationship progress, along with equipment as well as his own stats. The menu showed that he was improving as well, so he was beginning to turn into a model huntsman, and lover.

Or something like that.

* * *

 **Day 2 Afternoon**

 **August 21st - Class Time**

Jaune Arc opened his stats menu. He was currently sitting in Miss Glynda Goodwitch's class, sparring matches. Currently, Blake Belladonna and some other girl was fighting.

He looked over his status page.

Physically he was still the same, but his stats were slow increasing. Each of them had a small little title to them too.

 **160/160 HP**

 **27/27 AP**

 **Strength 3 - Scrawny**

 **Defense 8 - Pushover**

 **IQ 4 - Dunce**

 **Technique 3 - Klutz**

 **Understanding 3 - Dense**

 **Diligence 4 - Slacker**

 **Charm 3 - Loser**

 **Vitality 8 - Unhealthy**

 **Virility 1 - Feminine**

 **Libido 7 - Asexual**

He then decided to look over his relationships as well. So far he had a total of three.

 **Relationships**

 **Pyrrha Nikos - The Partner**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 1/10**

 **Blake Belladonna - The Scholar**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 1/10**

 **Lie Ren - The Martial Artist**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 0/10**

He thought about how experimental he could get with each relationship though. If Ren showed up as a relationship then what about…

Jaune looked at his professor. A beautiful blonde woman who was elegant and intelligent, her bust really making her stick out in all the staff at Beacon.

He also looked at Team RWBY, the group was cheering Blake on, but he looked at Weiss Schnee. An heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, with beautiful white hair, and a cute dress, he could only imagine what he could do with VLN.

This was really only the start.

"...Mr Arc!" Goodwitch shouted.

Jaune's head snapped towards his professor.

"Please refrain from staring off into space. If you are so inclined on staring off into space, disinterested in fighting, would you like to show us what you can do?" Goodwitch said.

 **A - Sure.**

 **B - No thank you**

 **C - Make a snarky reply**

Oh god why did Jaune pick C.

"Sorry, I'd rather stare off into space than make a fool of someone else." Jaune replied.

 **Talking back to the Professor gives you inner strength.**

 **Charm +1**

"What a shame. You should come down either way, show us what kind of fool you could make." She replied calmly.

Damn.

Jaune moved towards the arena of the classroom. As he headed down the stairs, he equipped his sword and shield from the equipment menu. Crocea Mors, ready at his hip.

On his way down, he spotted Blake on her way back up to the seats of the other students.

 **A - You did awesome!**

 **B - I've seen better.**

 **C - Ignore her.**

"Blake, you did really well! You looked really cool!" Jaune said.

Blake lightly blushed and showed a small smile. "Thanks Jaune. Good luck down there."

 **Blake feels genuinely thankful of your comment.**

 **Affection increased!**

Jaune entered the arena, his opponent being...Cardin Winchester.

"Oh gods, please don't tell me that I can start a relationship with him…" Jaune said to himself. He drew his sword out and took out his shield, and stood in a combat stance.

"Begin!" The professor shouted.

As Jaune entered combat, a window popped up in his sight.

 **160/160 HP**

 **27/27 AP**

As he looked at Cardin he saw a window above his head.

 **Cardin Winchester**

 **190/190 HP**

 **10/10 AP**

Oh, it wasn't a new relationship, but a status window about hit points and aura points just like Jaune's.

Cardin charged forward with an overhand strike. Jaune dove to his right and managed to dodge the strike. He turned around, unfortunately, his shield was down and Jaune was kneed in the face.

 **-15 HP**

Recoiling back from the strike, Jaune fell on his back. He rolled over and got back up and got ready to fight.

How did he use his abilities? Hunker Down wouldn't be a bad idea. Right?

A window popped up in front of him next to the window with his health.

 **Flail**

 **Hunker Down**

He pressed Hunker Down on the menu and he immediately felt as if he could take more pain. But his legs felt weighted.

Oh gods, this wasn't good. Cardin threw a punch, and Jaune blocked it with his shield. He swung his sword forward and Cardin deflected it. Jaune swung around and tried to stab forward. He managed to strike Cardin

 **17 Damage Dealt!**

Cardin recoiled slightly back but Jaune realized that he was a total Tank. Cardin recovered and then smashed Jaune with an underhand swing with his Mace. Jaune surprisingly tanked the hit and remained on the ground. He slid several meters away from Cardin from the sheer impact from the strike.

 **40 Damage Taken!**

Yeesh. Thank the gods for the 30% defense boost. Jaune still had above 100 hit points, but any more strikes with the mace would easily injure Jaune.

He wouldn't be able to defend from that Mace as well. Jaune had to go on the offensive, his defence wouldn't be able to hold against that weapon. Running forward, Jaune swung his sword and connected with Cardin's arm. Cardin flinched back in pain.

 **10 Damage Dealt!**

 **Hunker Down effects have worn off!**

Jaune stepped forward and struck with his shield, pushing Cardin back. He was almost a solid foot taller than Jaune, but for a moment, Cardin was able to get off balance.

 **5 Damage Dealt!**

Cardin fell backwards from the shield bash. Jaune ran forward and kicked Cardin's chin while he was on the ground.

 **8 Damage Dealt!**

"Oh you're so dead." Cardin said as he got up, using his Mace as support.

Jaune stood there and swung at Cardin as he was getting up. Cardin dodged and then spun around, smacking Jaune in the back with the mace.

 **53 Damage Taken!**

Jaune landed with his face into the ground.

 **4 Damage Taken!**

He still had 48 hit points left. He could probably take one more hit before Goodwitch would stop the fight. He was panting and sore, he could feel that his body was starting to really slow down. He quickly

Getting up and turning around towards Cardin, he saw Cardin's weapon flying towards him, he felt his chest

 **30 Damage Taken**

"Enough!" The professor shouted. Jaune was stuck in the ground with an incredibly heavy mace on him.

"Mr. Arc, you must move faster. Please try to keep up."

Cardin walked over and removed the mace, but not before twisting the weapon into Jaune and doing another few points of damage.

 **3 Damage Taken**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.**

 **+2 Vitality**

 **Vitality has changed titles from 'Unhealthy' to 'Tolerable'.**

 **+1 Defense**

 **You can last longer in a fight, and thus your willpower has increased.**

 **+1 Diligence**

Jaune got up slowly, and limped back towards the staircase leading back into the seating for the class.

As he made it back to the seats his team came over to him, trying to see if he was okay.

Pyrrha was the first to talk.

"Jaune! Are you alright?!" She cried, checking his face.

"You took a pretty nasty hit." Ren said.

"Come on Fearless Leader, you can do it!" Nora cried. His fourth team member Nora pat him on the back. She was the kind of girl who had an incredibly eccentric personality, focusing on brute strength to get her through the day.

The pat on the back was a hit rivaling a punch from Cardin.

 **New Relationship Started**

 **Nora Valkyrie - The Muscle**

 **18 Damage Taken**

Jaune flew forward and landed face first into a bunch of chairs and desks.

* * *

 **Day Three**

 **August 23rd - Lunchtime**

 **You have awoken from passing out from exhaustion. HP and AP fully restored.**

Jaune opened his eyes. He looked around and found himself in the medical bay of the school.

Something must have knocked him out or injured him. He sat up and checked his body. Everything recovered and he felt fine. He was wearing nothing but his sweatpants.

Next to the bed he was knocked out on was a napping Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna. The two of them wearing school uniforms. It must have been lunchtime because the two of them were visiting him.

Blake raised her finger to her mouth and smiled as Ruby slept. Jaune nodded.

"Are you okay? Do you have brain damage?" Blake asked quietly.

 **A - Am I in heaven?**

 **B - Hey hotness.**

 **C - What happened?**

 **D - Who are you again?"**

Jaune nodded. "...what happened?"

"You...got your ass handed to you during your match with Cardin."

"Was that when I got knocked out? I didn't...didn't Goodwitch stop the fight?"

"Nora 'pat' you on the back."

"...oh." Jaune said. "Where's my team?"

"They're just outside actually, we just got here. Ruby was up all night worrying about you, so she passed out the moment she sat down. Pyrrha and the others are just talking to the nurse."

"...ah."

"Anyway Jaune, you look fine. I'll leave you alone for now. I...was just worried about you." She said, slightly smiling. She also blushed hard right after. "...Also you might want to take care of that."

Jaune looked around before he realized he had a case of morning wood. He was pitching a massive fucking tent.

"O-oh shit!" He cried.

"I'm gonna head out. I'll talk to you later, perv." She said, sticking out her tongue as she left the room.

 **Blake genuinely cares for you.**

 **Affection Increased!**

 **Blake is genuinely curious about how astronomically large your penis is.**

 **Affection Increased!**

 **You feel as if your relationship can progress with Blake soon...**

Jaune blushed after reading that. First Pyrrha, now Blake? Good thing his erection was subsiding.

"...Jaune?" Ruby said quietly.

A short girl, donning a red cape and red highlights, she was one of the shortest girls in Beacon. She was pale and had mesmerizing silver eyes.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune said, smiling at her.

She slightly blushed at the sight of him being shirtless.

"Are you okay? We saw what happened and we wanted to make sure you were recovering properly!"

"Yeah I'm doing fine." Jaune smiled.

 **New Relationship Started**

 **Ruby Rose - The Other Leader**

"Good...good…" Ruby said quietly. She smiled at Jaune.

"Why you of all people?"

"Hm?"

"No just like, I didn't expect you to really care much."

"Oh...I meant just like...y'know...us leaders gotta stick out for one another!" She said. She was blushing in front of him.

"Oh...well...thanks Ruby!" He said to her. She smiled.

 **Ruby genuinely wants to see you get better.**

 **Affection increased!**

 **You feel as if your relationship can progress with Ruby soon...**

"Anyway...I have to go…" Ruby said, looking at her scroll."

"...alright."

"I'll tell your team you're awake." She said while smiling.

"Thanks."

Ruby left the room, only for Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora to come into the room.

Ren grabbed Nora's arm and nudged her towards Jaune.

"Nora. What do you have to say to Jaune?"

Nora pouted. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"What." Jaune replied.

"I'm sorry!" Nora shouted at Jaune. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I didn't mean too!"

"It's fine Nora…" Jaune said quietly.

"I'm glad to see you're recovering well." Pyrrha said. "I was really worried…"

 **The visit from your friends fills you with determination.**

 **Everyone's affection for you increases!**

 **You feel as if your relationship can progress with Pyrrha soon...**

 **You feel as if your relationship can progress with Ren soon...**

"Thanks guys…" Jaune said. He was in good hands.

* * *

 **Day Three**

 **August 22nd - Afternoon**

 **Ozpin sent a message to your scroll. You do not have to attend classes for the rest of the day to recover.**

Jaune stood outside the medical bay of Beacon. He had several options of what to do.

Of course, he wanted to just sit back and relax. He might have felt fine, but passing out could have certain consequences.

He sighed with content. Time to rela-

 **A - Classrooms**

 **B - Library**

 **C - Training rooms**

 **D - Armory**

 **E - Gym**

 **F - Courtyard**

 **G - Kitchen**

 **H - Dorm**

Goddamnit. VLN popped another window in front of him. Why were there so many places to visit? He pressed Dorm on VLN and a smaller window popped up.

 **Are you sure? Going back to the dorm will immediately end your day.**

Jaune sighed. According to the rules of this romantic quest he needed to find something to do or waste his time.

He decided to go to Classrooms. Maybe there was someone there who could help him with what he missed.

* * *

 **Day Three**

 **August 23rd - Afternoon**

 **Classroom**

The classroom was empty and Jaune could only imagine the amount of homework he needed to accomplish for class.

Ech.

"Arc?" A familiar voice said.

Jaune turned around to see that Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY was hanging around the classroom.

Having flawless pale skin, blue eyes, beautifully bright white hair stood a 5'1 girl in her uniform.

"Weiss! Hey!" Jaune said. He waved to her only for him to get a cold glare back. "So uh. Cause of yesterday I had to miss class yesterday and today. I was wondering if you had any notes I could borrow or if you cou-"

"No." Weiss sternly replied. "Go ask Ruby or Pyrrha."

 **She doesn't recognize you due to your lack of good grades and current IQ standing.**

"Well, I-"

VLN popped a window in front of him as Weiss went back to looking at her notes.

 **She doesn't want to talk to you.**

Wow. Harsh.

Jaune sighed and decided that he might as well hit up the library. After all, he wanted to relax. Maybe he could read that book that Blake let him borrow.

 **Day Three**

 **August 23rd - Afternoon - Library**

Jaune sat down in the same secluded corner as before. He sat down and contemplated on what to do.

 **A - Study**

 **B - Read**

 **C - Jack off**

Why the f- Who jerks off in a library?

He decided to read in the library.

Taking out _The Sun Also Rises_ , Jaune began reading. It was the story of the aftermath of a war, he read and began to enjoy the overarching themes found in the novel. It was a bit boring but Jaune could see the value of the novel.

 **Reading makes you smarter.**

 **IQ +1**

 **The sheer volume of the book makes you feel more disciplined as an individual.**

 **Diligence +1**

 **The themes of the book makes you feel more mature.**

 **Understanding +1**

He read about a third of the book. Placing it back into his bag, he checked his scroll. He could still fit in one more activity into the afternoon if he wanted too.

He decided that he should hit up the training rooms. Might as well continue practicing if he wanted to get back into the swing of things. Besides he would be getting a stat bonus or two.

* * *

 **Day Three**

 **August 23rd - Afternoon - Training Rooms**

Jaune practiced on a dummy. He discovered several things while training.

His HP has increased over time with the increase in Vitality. He can take more hits than before and he feels like a tank.

Second, technique-wise, he was still developing, but the more that his technique increased, the more that he could comfortably use the sword. AP Increased via Technique points.

Third, he discovered that the amount of damage he does was a combination of Technique for whatever sword skill he used outside of his basic strikes, how much strength he had, and a range of twenty on the amount of damage he does because someone's fucking unoriginal and decided that these are DnD rules.

He swung his sword over and over again. His body felt stiff, but willing to fight.

 **Your dedication has led to your diligence being increased.**

 **Diligence +1**

 **Techniques that you have learned have been solidified in your mind through practice**

 **Technique +1**

"You look fantastic." A voice called out.

Turning around, Jaune spotted Pyrrha.

"What?" Jaune asked, eyebrow raised.

"O-oh. Nothing. I said that your form looks great!"

"I could've sworn you said something dif-"

"I didn't! I didn't! I was complimenting your form."

"...Right." Jaune looked at Pyrrha for a moment. Turned his back so that he could go back to practicing. "Do you wanna help me train?"

"I would love to!"

"Make sure you push me to my limits Pyr." Jaune said as he spun his sword around his hand. "I got out of the med bay today, but I think I can do it."

A couple hours passed as Jaune and Pyrrha were sparring. Sword and shield clashing pushed Jaune to his limits.

"Alright. Let's stop for now." Pyrrha said. Jaune fell back onto his butt, panting at how much effort just went into this situation. He got back up onto his feet and started feeling his arm.

Man. Fuck swords and shields.

 **Continually practicing increases your discipline as a Huntsman.**

 **Diligence +1**

 **Practicing with Pyrrha increases your abilities with the Sword.**

 **Technique +1**

 **New Ability unlocked!**

 **Bash - You can use your shield to stumble enemies. Using Bash increases that stumble power by 200%.**

 **Uses 7 HP**

Oh. Thats new.

Closing the window he moved towards Pyrrha.

"Hey. Pyrrha. Can I try something?"

"Oh yeah definitely. What do yo-"

"Swing your sword at me!"

"W-what? Okay…" Pyrrha said reluctantly. Taking her weapon and then swinging forward, Jaune used Bash.

 **Bash**

Pyrrha stumbled back from the attack, falling on her butt. Jaune pushed forward and then pointed his sword at Pyrrha.

"W-wow, that's incredible strength Jaune!" Pyrrha said, surprised at the amount of power behind the shield bash.

Sheathing his sword, Jaune walked up towards Pyrrha and let down his hand towards her. She blushed as she took ahold of it.

 **A - Let me help you up.**

 **B - Another reason to not wear heels**

 **C - (Take back your hand)**

"Another reason to not wear heels when you're fighting, love." Jaune said, trying to sound as cool as possible.

Pyrrha stood up with his help and just stood there staring at him.

"What?"

She started laughing, covering her mouth and trying her hardest to try and not laugh even harder.

It didn't work and she just started laughing really hard. It was infectious and Jaune started laughing too.

"Pyrrha, what?" He said as he was trying to hold back on his laughter.

"You tried so hard, and it just was so funny!" Pyrrha said.

Jaune blushed.

 **Trying your hand at being a cool action hero made you look like a lovable idiot.**

 **Charm +1**

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." Jaune said. The two turned around and started heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Day Three**

 **August 23rd - Evening - Cafeteria**

The two huntsmen in training sat down at Beacon's dining halls.

"How have you been recovering?" Pyrrha asked.

 **A - I feel as though I should end my life to stop the suffering.**

 **B - Pretty good.**

 **C - I want someone to kiss me better**

Jaune sighed at choice C. Come on VLN. Stop being weird.

"Pretty well. I think with another day or two, I can get back to sparring at full strength.

"That's great to hear!"

The two ate and Pyrrha stared at Jaune. After a few minutes Jaune noticed.

"You okay?"

Pyrrha's attention snapped back towards Jaune.

"Y-yeah. Just. I was thinking about a few things."

"Like?" Jaune took a bite out of his burger and stared at her.

"Well...just that. Uhm…" Pyrrha blushed slightly. "You're one of the first...friends I've ever had in my life."

"Is that it?" Jaune chuckled. "Pyrrha, we're on a team together. We've known each other for a bit less than a month now. You're really cool and amazing."

"Well...it's just that, I'm not really familiar with making friends."

"Neither am I. See, when I was younger, I remember that most kids in elementary thought I was a girl. My seven sisters basically took it upon themselves to make sure I was raised as effeminate as possible. So I got picked on alot when I was little."

"Oh, that's terrible!"

"Yeah, I know. To be frank I grew up eating lunches near dumpsters to make sure that kids wouldn't see me. It wasn't really fun. But hey, I have you guys now and I'm really glad."

"Yeah...but just. It's slightly weird because I can talk to you normally."

"What do you mean? Pyrrha, we're talking like two normal teenagers." Jaune laughed.

"What I mean is that I became an up and rising celebrity back in Mistral when I was young. I didn't really interact with others because I was so focused on practicing and perfecting fighting."

"I assume that the situation is sorta hard to break out of."

"And by the time I could reach any down time, most people saw me as an unreachable human being, put on a pedestal because everyone held me to a certain extreme."

"Oh.."

"And being here at Beacon...you're one of the few people that don't see that. You see me as a friend, and a mentor as well."

"Oh, Pyrrha…"

 **Pyrrha confides in you more than before. You feel her loneliness.**

 **Relationship rank up!**

 **Your status in this relationship has raised!**

 **You are now: Friends**

VLN is making a huge deal out of something that literally just happened because Jaune talked to someone.

Pyrrha smiled. "Well, I'm getting a bit too depressing. Let's change the subject! So, what do you think about Ren and Nora?"

Jaune smiled and started speaking. The two spoke for the rest of dinner. Eventually the two got up and decided that it would be best to return back to the Dorm room.

* * *

 **Day Three**

 **August 23rd - Evening - Dorm Room**

Jaune walked into the bathroom of his dorm room. There was no running water so he assumed that no one was in there. It was steamy so he thought that someone had just exited. Maybe Nora just finished showering.

He sighed and started taking off his clothes.

"Another long day…" Jaune muttered to himself.

Unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down both his pants and his underwear his dick hung out for the world to see.

At least in this case, apparently someone was still in the bathroom putting clothes on.

Jaune was pulling off his hoodie as he came face to face with Ren.

...Who was standing there naked.

...With a stoic expression, just as always.

There was no towel.

There was no steam.

Just two dudes, with their dicks hanging.

"...Hey." Jaune said.

"...Hey." Ren responded.

Ren was well built. Of course he was, he was acrobatic. But nothing could change the fact that he was surprisingly effeminate. Alot of the edges on Ren's body were less edges or angled muscle like Jaune, but more so softer curves. With his hair down, Ren really could have looked like a girl. Maybe if he was shorter and had a less angular chin he could be…

His dick hung out, and was smaller than Jaune's.

The two were both completely flaccid.

The only thought going through Jaune's mind being "Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner."

Ren stood awkwardly as he reached for his towel. He gave Jaune a look over from top to bottom before doing a double take on Jaune's penis. It was almost twice the size of Ren's, and it was noticeably hung, even for a flaccid penis.

 **Ren's respect for you has slightly increased.**

 **Affection increased!**

 **Ren now feels slightly depressed.**

Wait what the fuck. Was he...jealous? Or disappointed with his own? Uh...

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No. Nora never finds out." Ren smiled. "Also, please knock before coming in next time."

"Right." Jaune said.

Ren placed a towel around his body and then walked out of the bathroom. Jaune took off his hoodie and then went into the shower.

That was a sight that he wouldn't forget for a while.

Granted. Ren mentioning Nora, the two were awfully close. The two were probably together, using Ren's penis to fiddle Nora's diddle if someone could say. Actually, at the thought of them boning, Jaune slightly chubbed. A bit of precum was already starting to leak out at the thought. The two probably snuck off after hours or outside of class somewhere just to bone, doing quickies left and right. Ren bending her over and then just fucking her from behind.

Jaune shook his head. What the fuck, why was he having those thoughts? These were his teammates!

VLN popped up the window for night time activities though. Jaune figured that at this rate, he should probably try and make sure that he was still progressing.

 **A - Study**

 **B - Jerk off**

 **C - Talk with Teammates**

 **D - Rest Early**

Jaune decided to study.

After finishing up his shower he exited the bathroom and made eye contact with Ren. Ren did not change his expression at all.

He headed over to his desk and took out his notebooks. Pyrrha had given him a copy of the notes from earlier and he started reviewing most of the topics that he missed.

 **You feel more confident now that you reviewed the material that you have missed.**

 **IQ +1**

 **New Ability unlocked!**

Oh shit, awesome!

 **Focus - Charge up the next 10 seconds of strikes to have 30% more power.**

 **Uses 4 Aura Points**

 **Studying at night makes you more disciplined as a student.**

 **Diligence +1**

After a while, Jaune began to feel tired, and decided that was enough for the night. His teammates had already gone to bed and he followed their actions.

Laying down, he closed his eyes, awaiting the adventures that would happen the next day.

* * *

 **Day ?**

 **? - I don't know, how the hell would I know?**

Jaune walked around a giant space of whiteness. After moving several meters ahead, he finally came face to face with someone.

"Jaune Arc!" The person said. Jaune recognized her as Renai, the angel that gave him the VLN. He tried to speak, but no words could come out.

"Fear not. You are not mute, and you haven't lost the ability to speak. You are merely dreaming right now and I wanted to just keep in contact with you so that you were doing fine. You have already made roots with many people I see. Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie, Lie R…"

Renai stood there staring at that name.

"That's a guys name right? What the fuck are you doing making relationships with guys? What are you, gay?"

Jaune tried to shake his head.

"Dude, what the fuck." Renai folded her arms in disappointment. "The point is the get girls, not fuck a dude. Whatever, you're doing fine or something. Just make sure you get a girlfriend before week two is over. So reach a point where any girl could call you their boyfriend, and then you're golden."

Renai whispered in Jaune's ear.

"You also have to stick your meatloaf into their hot pocket."

Jaune tilted his head.

"Slytherin to their hufflepuff?"

Jaune tilted his head in the other direction.

"Do the dirty?"

Jaune continued staring.

"Blitzkrieg Mit Dem Fleischgewehr? Bruising the Beef curtains? Cattle-Prodding the oyster ditch with the lap rocket? Going crab-fishing in the dead sea? Making the beast with two backs? Parking the beef bus in Tuna town? Shooting the meat rocket into the sausage wallet? Using your telescope to explore the black hole?"

There was no response beyond nothing but confused staring. Renai sighed and placed her face into her palm.

"You're really bad at this. I mean you need to have sex dude. You need to get laid."

Oh.

"And no touching penises with Ren dude! I know what you thought. That's not cool. Girls need to fall in love with you and get up all on that dick! Not be all: 'I'm Jaune Arc, Ima stick my pee pee in this pretty boy dude's pooper.'"

Renai pulled Ren's profile.

"He is pretty fucking hot though, I'd probably bang him. Anyway, go find a girlfriend, loser. I'm not gonna be all mystical and ethereal angel bullshit if you keep starting roots with guys. You'll reach a bad ending unless you do something about it. So go. Go and make sure you're the 'Walking chick magnet of Beacon Academy!"

Jaune blacked out. The dream had ended. He had woken up with morning wood, penis completely erect.

He also had Pyrrha sleeping in the same bed as him, resting her head on his arm as she slept soundly. Jaune had noticed that he came in his sleep.

Goddamnit.

Fucking angels dude. Fucking angels.

* * *

 **Summary**

 **Status**

 **175/175 HP**

 **29/29 AP**

 **Strength 3 - Scrawny**

 **Defense 9 - Pushover**

 **IQ 6 - Dunce**

 **Technique 5 - Klutz**

 **Understanding 4 - Dense**

 **Diligence 9 - Slacker**

 **Charm 5 - Loser**

 **Vitality 11 - Unhealthy**

 **Virility 1 - Feminine**

 **Libido 7 - Asexual**

 **Ability List:**

 **Flail**

 **Hunker Down**

 **Bash**

 **Focus**

 **Relationships**

 **Pyrrha Nikos - The Partner**

 **Status: Friend - Rank 2/10**

 **Lie Ren - The Martial Artist**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 0/10**

 **Nora Valkyrie - The Muscle**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 0/10**

 **Blake Belladonna - The Scholar**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 1/10**

 **Ruby Rose - The Other Leader**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 0/10**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys had a good read. I certainly had a bit of fun reading this and Im waiting to get to writing smut so I can finally declare that I'm a filthy fucking degenerate.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-Acacia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Four**

 **August 24th - Morning - Dorm Room**

Jaune woke up to an awkward start to his morning. After having a not so fun morning waking up Pyrrha sleeping next to him in the bed and him accidentally cumming in his sleep he already felt exhausted.

 **Your body wanted to cum so much that it came on its own.**

 **Libido +1**

Sigh.

 **This is going to not be fun to explain to Pyrrha.**

 **A - Sorry Pyr, your body is just too smoking hot that I came in my sleep**

 **B - It's sorta your fault. You were the one that came onto me.**

 **C- This...this is natural.**

Jaune decided that explaining that Nocturnal Emission was a normal and natural thing. There was probably some science behind it but he couldn't be assed to explain it.

He removed his blankets and noticed that he came alot.

Like.

Holy shit, he probably came a pint or two. That doesn't even seem physically possible.

 **The amount you came only increases the manliness you would display if you could actually bring girls to bed.**

 **+1 Virility**

...Thanks VLN.

Pyrrha's scroll started ringing on her bed, her alarm was going off. She started shuffling on Jaune's bed. She rolled around a bit, wishing that the noise would stop. Jaune stared.

Pyrrha was wearing a black tanktop and no pants, opting only to wear red underwear. If she was sleeping in her own bed, she might as well be super snug and comfortable. Jaune noticed that her nipples were showing and turned away. Might as well give her some respect.

Pyrrha's face started showing some form of discomfort.

She opened her eyes, and slowly sat up.

"...oh no...did I wet the bed again…" She mumbled to herself before feeling the liquid. It was sticky and…

She turned her head towards Jaune. And then towards the rest of the room. Ren and Nora were still asleep. She turned her head to her empty bed. Then the bed that she was sitting in and then back towards Jaune.

Her face got increasing more and more red. She covered her face in embarrassment.

"Uhm. If...uh. If that's what you're worried about...that's not...pee…" Jaune said awkwardly.

"That's…that's not helping…" Pyrrha said quietly.

"You wet the bed occasionally?"

Pyrrha threw a pillow at Jaune.

"P-please don't tell anyone! I-I have a condition!" She squealed. She was on the verge of tears.

"It's uh. It's fine. Just uh. The stuff you're sitting in is natural too. I didn't...we didn't do anything. It happens when certain guys dream."

"O-oh…" Pyrrha was tearing up.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I didn't want anyone to k-k-k-knoooooooow!" She cried. "Pyrrha Nikos, Mistral Tournament champion fighter, huntress in t-training, and, and, and, BED WETTER! AHHHHHHHHHH"

Nora and Ren shot out of bed.

"What. What's wrong? What's going on?!" Nora shouted, responding to Pyrrha. The two got into a fighting stance, ready to protect their teammates.

Only to see a shirtless man over a crying girl in the same bed with a bunch of sticky fluids.

Nora grinned.

"Ohhhh. I see what happened here. I gotcha." Nora said as she winked obnoxiously. Really emphasising that wink. "Looks like our boy captain became a man."

"Nora, I don't think much happened considering how large Jaune is. Don't you think Pyrrha would've immediately started screaming at penetration?" Ren said calmly.

"R-Ren!" Jaune was getting red. "Dude! I thought we weren't gonna talk about that!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jaune." Ren slyly smiled. "But everyone in the room has noticed your massive erections."

There was an awkward silence.

"Either way how come you made her cry?" Nora asked.

"T-that's none of your concern!" Pyrrha screamed. She stood up out of the bed and stormed into the bathroom.

 **You should probably talk to her some time.**

 **Your relationship with Pyrrha is currently strained.**

 **It may take several days for a strained relationship to be fixed.**

"...I should talk to her…" Jaune quietly said.

 **Asshole.**

"What do you want me to do?"

Ren and Nora looked at Jaune. He stared back. "What?!"

* * *

 **Day Four**

 **August 24th - Morning - Classroom**

Jaune listened to the morning lecture. He sat through class.

Nothing of importance happened.

* * *

 **Day Four**

 **August 24th - Afternoon - Classroom**

Classes are over. Time to talk to people. Opening up his menu he quickly checked his relationship stats.

 **Relationships**

 **Pyrrha Nikos - The Partner**

 **Status: Friend - Rank 2/10**

 **Lie Ren - The Martial Artist**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 0/10**

 **Nora Valkyrie - The Muscle**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 0/10**

 **Blake Belladonna - The Scholar**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 1/10**

 **Ruby Rose - The Other Leader**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 0/10**

He remembered that most of his relationships would rank up the next time he would hang out with them. Blake already had a step in the right direction. He could go ahead and try to hang out with her.

He decided to head over to the library.

* * *

 **Day Four**

 **August 24th - Afternoon - Library**

Walking into the library and sitting down in the usual corner, Jaune sat down. He took the book that Blake let him borrow out of his bag and then began reading.

 **The sheer volume of the book makes you feel more disciplined as an individual.**

 **Diligence +1**

 **Diligence title has changed from 'Slacker' to 'Functional'**

 **You will now gain twice the amount of points for each stat increase!**

 **The themes of the book makes you feel more mature.**

 **Understanding +2**

 **Reading makes you smarter.**

 **IQ +2**

Jaune finished reading the second third of the book.

 **Your current diligence status enables you to continue pushing through reading.**

 **The themes of the book makes you feel more mature.**

 **Understanding +2**

 **Reading makes you smarter.**

 **IQ +2**

 **IQ title has changed from 'Dunce' to 'Below Average'**

 **The sheer volume of the book makes you feel more disciplined as an individual.**

 **Diligence +2**

You have finished the book that Blake let you borrowed!

"I see that you've enjoyed the book that I gave you." Blake's voice said.

"Oh yeah, I just finished it.

"Really? That's impressive. I hear the man who wrote it was the father of modern writing, but was criticized often by students because his work is so boring."

"Well. It certainly has some interesting themes."

"Really? So did you enjoy it?"

 **A - Fucking hated it. Please don't recommend me books, nerd**

 **B - It was alright.**

 **C - I enjoyed it. I'm glad that you got me something to check out.**

"Well, it was really thought provoking. You know how I liked the subtlety of Red Vs Blue? It was a completely different tone, duh, but it was thought provoking, subtle and really interesting regardless. Funny because it was written in a way that was super direct."

Blake smiled and sat down and started talking.

Time passed as the two talked about _The Sun Also Rises_

"In the end, everyone's a victim. Y'know? The kinda stories that paint no one as a villain but rather characters stuck working in the same system that oppresses them in the first place? Those are some of the stories that really interest me." Jaune said.

"That's incredibly deep. I'm surprised that you'd have that kind of thought process."

"What, I'm too dumb for you?" Jaune stuck out his tongue at Blake.

"Well. In most of my interactions I see you acting like a goof." She shot. "No offense."

"I mean, I guess…"

"But if you think that everyone's a victim, why did you want to be a huntsman?"

 **A - To prove myself to my family and friends and myself.**

 **B - For glory. I wanna be fucking awesome and cool and get girls, dosh, and glory**

 **C - I want to be a hero. Help people in the world who need it most.**

 **D - I don't fucking know**

"Well. I want to be a hero. Help people in the world who need it most. That's part of it. And I know there's a bigger picture that I need to fit into. Y'know?" Jaune said.

"That's very...you're full of surprises, Jaune Arc."

Jaune laughed. "You guys don't give me enough credit. How about you?"

"My goals are...similar to yours."

"Oh really? That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, it's weird talking about it because I don't really open up with a lot of people.."

"I mean. That's fine, take your time! If you don't want to tell me something, you don't need too."

"Well. Yeah. It's just that, I have a few problems with telling you right now. It's- Don't worry about it Jaune. But I have a similar goal, and I'm happy you've shared with me. I've had bit of a difficult childhood. Lots of their beliefs thrown on me, et cetera, et cetera. The normal stuff." Blake chuckled nervously.

 **A - Do you feel uncomfortable telling me about this?**

 **B - Oh. Yeah. Totally normal.**

 **C - (Laugh) Your problem, cunt.**

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just. I just feel like you're one of the few guys here that I can sorta open up too. Just. Give me some time to think. I'm gonna think of a few ways to talk about some of my issues."

"Take your time."

 **The strength of her trust grows.**

 **Relationship Rank Up!**

 **Your status in this relationship has raised!**

 **You are now: Friends**

 **You can now train with Blake during evenings!**

"Anyway. Thanks for talking with me Jaune. If I ever have anything I want to talk about with you, I'll definitely come to you." Blake smiled warmly at Jaune.

"Are there any other books you want me to read?"

"Well. Here, I've got a few." Blake stood up, going into the library and fetching a few books. After returning, Jaune thanked Blake and then the two left the library to go on with their day.

* * *

 **Day Four**

 **August 24th - Afternoon**

Jaune was able to fit in one more activity in the afternoon before having to head back to class.

He decided to open up VLN to check up on his stats.

 **Status**

 **175/175 HP**

 **33/33 AP**

 **Strength 3 - Scrawny**

 **Defense 9 - Pushover**

 **IQ 10 - Below Average**

 **Technique 5 - Klutz**

 **Understanding 8 - Dense**

 **Diligence 12 - Functional**

 **Charm 5 - Loser**

 **Vitality 11 - Unhealthy**

 **Virility 2 - Feminine**

 **Libido 8 - Asexual**

He could talk to Pyrrha right now, but he could totally spend his time working on his other relationships. Besides he lives with her, he could always talk to her then. Now what were his options again?

 **A - Classrooms**

 **B - Library**

 **C - Training rooms**

 **D - Armory**

 **E - Gym**

 **F - Courtyard**

 **G - Kitchen**

 **H - Dorm**

Man, Beacon was a large place. There were more options but for the most part, all of them have been greyed out.

Regardless he decided to go to the gym. Might as well get them gains to try and get more damage when fighting.

* * *

 **Day Four**

 **August 24th - Afternoon - Gym**

 **The air of sweat assaults your nose. RIP.**

Jaune entered the gym ready to workout. VLN popped a menu with two options.

 **A - Strength Training**

 **B - Defensive Training**

 **C - Vitality Training**

 **D - Tone Up**

...Jaune really wished that some of these had a bit more instruction and description to them. What the hell did Tone Up mean?

He hit Tone up and a list of exercise instructions appeared in front of him. He started off with the routine, going to more core, abdominal exercises that focused on his center of balance and body. This wasn't particularly the strength training that would help him swing his sword faster or the defensive training that would make using a shield easier, but it was definitely something that helped him feel more confident.

He finished working out and then went into the locker rooms to shower and then change. Taking off his shirt after working out he looked in the mirror that was in the locker room. Wow, he looked good. Whatever that tone up routine was, it definitely made him feel more confident with a body that was looking better than before. If he kept training this way, he could probably get have one of those male model bodys.

He felt confident.

 **Your confidence with how you present yourself increases.**

 **Charm +2**

 **Toning up helps you solidify working out techniques.**

 **Technique +2**

 **Working out makes your body seem much more manly.**

 **Virility +2**

Walking out of the gym, another blonde individual walked next to him.

"Sup." The blonde said.

"Oh. Hey Yang."

"What was the 'oh'? Are you disappointed in seeing me?" Yang stuck her tongue out. Jaune laughed.

"No no, that's not it. I just didn't expect to see you here?"

"Bro, the gym is my element. I'm always here. If you ever wanna work out or something, you should definitely come train with me. I know you of all people need it." Yang poked Jaune in the stomach.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 **Because your charm and levels aren't high enough, she sees you as nothing more than a training dummy.**

"Nothing. Anyway, I'm gonna go on ahead, see ya!" Yang turned away from Jaune and started walking away.

"Wait, Yang!" Jaune called out. She turned around.

"What's up, Vomit boy?"

"You wanna hang out sometime?"

Yang stared at Jaune. "Are you asking me out-oh my god, you actually ar-"

Yang started laughing really hard.

 **She laughs at you and doesn't consider your proposal at all.**

Don't be a dick, VLN.

"N-never mind." Jaune said quietly, face red.

"I'm totally telling my team about this." Yang said, and then skipped away.

 **So how about hanging out with her?**

"Oh shut the fuck up." Jaune said to no one.

* * *

 **Day Four**

 **August 24th - Evening - Dorm Room**

Jaune walked in on a room with a high level of tension.

"Hey." Ren waved. Jaune waved back.

Pyrrha sat on her bed, no eye contact with Jaune. She was reading a book and was sitting against the wall connecting to her bed.

 **You should probably talk to her**.

"Yeah, yeah...it's what I planned on doing…" Jaune mumbled to himself.

"Hey Pyrrha...can we talk?"

"No." Pyrrha coldly said.

"Oh."

 **Savage. Maybe you can try talking to her another day…**

Jaune decided to go for a walk around campus.

"Catch you guys later. I'm gonna go take a walk." He said towards the room.

Ren waved slightly. Nora gave a peace sign with her fingers as Jaune exited the room.

* * *

 **Day Four**

 **August 24th - Courtyard - Evening**

Jaune walked during the cool brisk evening. It was a clear night and he had it to himself. It was relaxing, after the whole fiasco of getting the shit kicked out of him couple of days ago, he finally felt back up to speed.

He liked Weiss, even before this whole situation, he's wanted to go out with her. Never for sex, but he wanted to go out regardless.

But even with VLN, it still seems impossible. Oh well. Maybe he'll play the long game.

The only relationships he's really deepened has been with Blake and Pyrrha, and to be frank, the only other relationships have been with his team and half of Team RWBY.

Pyrrha was great, but would she forgive him? She was friendly, but what would she be like as a girlfriend?

Jaune thought about this for a moment. Maybe she was prude? Was she the kind of gal to serve him breakfast in bed naked, wearing nothing but an aprons, nipples poking out as she spoon fed him?

...Why was that the first thought that Jaune went too as he thought about her?

He thought of Blake, he thought about being in a relationship with her. She'd be the kind of girl who'd come onto you, completely naked but with a cat ear headband, roleplaying as some neko-

"What the fuck?" Jaune asked himself. He punched himself in the face, hoping to get those thoughts out of his head. Maybe all of these thoughts were because of VLN, or...Renai…

A small snicker was heard behind Jaune.

"Were you bullied as a kid, and did that bully tell you to stop hitting yourself?"

Turning around, he spotted Ruby walking behind him. She smiled brightly. "I saw you on my way back to the dorms and I was kinda wondering what you were up to?"

"Oh…"

He quickly opened up his Relationships menu and checked Ruby's status.

He hasn't progressed at all with her. Maybe this would be the first rank up?

"So…" Ruby smiled, coming up to her fellow team leader. "What are you up too?"

"Oh...nothing, clearing my head, trying to walk a few things off."

"Are you getting all angsty and emotional? That's Blake's job!

Jaune laughed. "No...nothing really. I was just...my team and I got into a bit of a tussle. It was an accident and Pyrrha's taking a bit of time before letting me apologize."

"Was it...a fight fight? Did you win?"

"Nope. I guess not. It wasn't really a fight…"

"Well...you wanna talk about it?"

 **A - SO PYRRHA LIKES TO PISS HERSELF…**

 **B - I'd rather not. Its pretty stupid.**

"Its...kinda stupid. Don't worry about it."

Ruby pouted. "Oh...okay."

"How about you? How's your team?"

"Weiss is still kinda crabby...Blake is quiet and uh...cat like, and Yang's Yang. Nothing really to be honest."

"That...sounds far more tame than what i might have expected."

"Yeah but like, we're still awesome...yeeeaaaahhh…"

"You don't really...deal with many conflicts huh."

"I mean, I...try to avoid them. Er. Yeah."

"Right."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"You know...you were one of my first friends here." Ruby said softly.

"Were?"

"I-I mean. You still are! Just...I hope we could talk more. I'm happy with conversations like this. It way calmer than just hanging out in the dorm. It's...I know I'm younger than everyone, but you're really fun to talk to…"

 **You feel a sense of warmth coming from Ruby's words. You feel genuine platonic relationship material coming from her.**

 **Relationship Rank Up!**

Jaune smiled. "Well. I'm here anytime."

The two continued talking before heading back to the dorms.

* * *

 **Day Four**

 **August 24th - Late Evening - Dorm**

It's late at night.

Jaune took out his scroll and sent Blake a text.

[ _J : Hey! Sorry to text so late. You wanna hang out tomorrow?]_

 _[B : lol. I'm a night person, its alright. Yeah we can hang out. See you at the library.]_

Jaune went to bed early.

* * *

 **Day Five**

 **August 25th - Early Morning - Dorm**

Jaune woke up.

The morning happened. He got out of bed and went to class.

* * *

 **Day Five**

 **August 25th - Morning - Classroom**

"...And the Great War led to the reform of certain laws around Dust imports and exports. Namely, the Schnee Dust Company was one of the 'Captains of Industry', dating back several generations ago and being a monopoly that covered not only Atlas, but most of the trading routes in the world."

Jaune intently listened to the lecture, Oobleck zipped back and forth between the lecture hall.

"And for the most part, we can expect...what?" The professor turned around and then asked. "Anyone? …Mr. Arc?"

" **What could we infer from the monopolization of dust trade routes throughout the country?"**

 **A - "Lack of overall proper working conditions for certain factories and SDC owned locations."**

 **B - "An overall uprising and revolution rode up in Atlas based on certain working conditions and disagreements in social environments."**

 **C - "SDC Controversy, they wanted to build a wall or something."**

 **D - "Seven."**

"Lack of overall proper working conditions of dust collection, which some problems that still persist through today."

"Excellent, Mr Arc. Wonderful that you're listening. Certain legislation was passed through to make sure that the conditions were slightly improved. Whatever opinions you have on the family as of today, recent history is still relatively problematic by economic experts…"

The lecture continued on.

 **The lecture increased your knowledge.**

 **IQ +2**

 **Others looked at you in respect for being diligently knowledgeable.**

 **Charm +2**

 **Your current relationships have increased affection for you.**

The day continued on.

* * *

 **Day Five**

 **August 25th - Afternoon - Classroom**

Class has ended for day.

 **You were planning on hanging out with Blake.**

 **You should get going…**

Jaune closed the VLN pop up and started walking towards the library. He usually could find her there.

* * *

 **Day Five**

 **August 25th - Afternoon - Library**

Jaune entered the library and looked through several rows of books. Checking out a few books, Jaune had a choice in front of him that he could go and read.

 **A - Overwhelming manliness! How to improve your social presence (or get really fucking lonely because Overwhelming Manliness is crushingly depressing)**

 **B - Mein Kampf**

 **C - Bioshock**

 **D - Ninjas of Love**

 **E - Twilight**

Jaune ignored his curiosity of figuring out what Mein Kampf, Twilight, and what Ninjas of Love were and decided to check out Overwhelming Manliness, and Bioshock. Might as well give these a read when he had the time.

 **Obtained "Overwhelming Manliness!" and "Bioshock"! Read these in the library or in your dorm room at night.**

He took out his scroll and messaged Blake.

 _[J : Hey, you're still meeting up with me, right? Lol]_

 _[B : Yeah sorry, I'll be over at the library in about a hour. I have something to take care of. Sorry .]_

 _[J : it's okay! I'm already here. Take your time ]_

He put away his scroll. He thought about what he wanted to read.

 **A- Overwhelming Manliness**

 **B - Bioshock**

He chose to read Overwhelming Manliness.

Opening the book, Jaune immediately felt as if the air around him smelt like testosterone.

"What the f-"

Beginning to read, there was an air of knowing how to carry oneself with an air of manliness. There are techniques of making yourself more charming by being a uber macho man. It's almost hilarious how much the book details the male body, creating an almost unrealistic expectation. Also there are lots of pictures of abs and penises.

 **You feel an overwhelming charisma erupting from reading.**

 **+2 Charisma**

 **You feel as if reading book gives you insight on being super macho.**

 **+2 Virility**

 **You also feel sexually charged as a man.**

 **+2 Libido**

 **Your Libido title has changed from "Asexual" to "Sexually Aware"!**

 **You feel uncomfortable reading this in public. This book is half done. You decide to leave it for another time.**

Well that was a thing and a half.

Closing the book and placing it in his bag, Jaune checked his scroll. An hour had passed.

"Glad to know that you've been spending more time in the library." A voice said, conveniently timed with Jaune checking his scroll.

"Glad to know you actually wanted to hang out with me." Jaune laughed. Blake smiled as she sat down across from Jaune. Jaune looked at her and noticed something was...different about her. Was her bust bigger?

...He could swear it was. Maybe it was his imagination.

"Anytime. You're...pretty interesting to talk to you know. You don't give yourself enough credit."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly. "You think so?"

Blake smiled warmly. "Definitely. Mind if I ask what you were reading?"

 **A - Just a few comics**

 **B - One of the books you recommended to me**

 **C - Overwhelming Manliness**

"Uh...it was a book called 'Overwhelming Manliness'." Jaune admitted.

"Sorry, what?" Blake's eyebrow raised.

"Y-yeah...uh. I'll just show you." Jaune said, taking out the book from his bag.

"O-oh…" Blake said, examining the book. "You don't have to read a book to really be charming, Jaune. You already have some pretty good traits to be honest."

She flipped through the book before blushing and continuing to speak. "O-oh...there are lots of...genitalia…"

Jaune swore that he could hear Blake shuffle in her chair.

 **Blake admires your honesty.**

 **Affection increased!**

"...Yeah, not...not really the most promising material I've read." Jaune admitted.

"...Why do you need a self help book on being masculine though?""

"I don't know. I was curious, I thought it'd be an interesting read. It's not so much even literary as it is just purely wondering what I could do to improve masculinity."

"But...you don't really need it though, right? Like, is there a bit of an underlying problem underneath reading it?"

 **A - I'm...insecure about my masculinity. Y'know?**

 **B - Curiousity killed the cat I guess.**

 **C - I wanted to check out some dicks, dude.**

"I'm kinda insecure about it...y'know? I was raised by seven sisters. And for the most part, I'm not...I don't really have many interests that are considered masculine. I've always been better things like. Drawing, knitting, doing peoples hair, massages, cooking, so on and so on…"

"That's...not a bad thing. I think that's...pretty interesting. Care to cook me a fish dish some time?"

"You think so? Definitely! I have a salmon dish that I enjoy making that I can totally make for you when I get the chance." Jaune said enthusiastically. Blake's eyes lit up.

"H-how well can you cook?" She said excitedly.

"Well, I always helped out in the kitchen when i was younger, and I picked up a few skills from my mother. My friends before Beacon always asked me to cook. You like fish?"

"YES." Blake said, halfway across the table staring at Jaune's face.

After a few moments, she coughed, and regained some composure.

"I mean. Yeah, I like fish. I-I...I wouldn't mind a dish or two…" She said, trying to look refined.

Jaune laughed.

The two continued talking about various interests that defied being masculine. Jaune was glad to know that Blake was accepting of such circumstances.

 **Blake appreciates you opening up to her.**

 **Affection Increased!**

 **Based on what you said while hanging out, your relationship might become closer soon…**

Checking the time on her scroll, she started to get up. "I need to head out. I'll definitely hang out with you soon."

Blake walked away from Jaune, leaving the small corner the two usually hung out in. Jaune noticed her hips swaying as she left.

He got up and left the library.

* * *

 **Day Five**

 **August 25th - Afternoon - Outside the library**

There was still time before he wanted to back to his dorm. He was getting used to having VLN in charge of his days. He was actually getting kinda productive.

He got a text message. It was from Ruby.

 **View the message?**

 **A - Yes**

 **B - No**

Opening the message, it was from Ruby

 _[R : yooo =^o^=, you free right now? :3]_

 _[J : Yeah, whats up?]_

 _[R : dude, do you have your sword on you? Actually, you can go get it, come to the school armory!]_

 _[J : sure…]_

Jaune closed his scroll and started heading to the armory.

* * *

 **Day Five**

 **August 25th - Afternoon - Armory**

Jaune walked into the armory. It smelled of gunpowder, steel, and various bits of burnt material here and there. There were about a dozen or so workbenches for classes that were related to blacksmithing. Granted, after hours, there was only one workbench occupied, and that was by a Ruby Rose.

Her blazer was removed, wearing her button up with her ribbon removed. Her sleeves were rolled up as she was expertly examining the barrel of her weapon, Crescent Rose. She looked up and spotted Jaune. She smiled excitedly and ran over towards him.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, coming up and waving excitedly.

"Hey, what's up? Why did you need Crocea M-" Jaune was cut off as Ruby reached forward and yanked Jaune's sword from its sheath. She almost fell over from the weight of the thing, but she recovered, and quickly ran over to the workbench.

"R-Ruby, what-"

"I wanted to study your sword!"

"Wait, why?"

"Your sword has been passed down for generations. It's in the history books! It always made me wonder how a sword like yours could be passed down and have such a history without having as much as a scratch on it."

 **A - You might hurt yourself. Be careful.**

 **B - Overexcited, eh?**

 **C - It's just a sword...right?**

"It's...just a sword though, right?"

"Just. A. Sword?" Ruby said, anger behind each word. She stepped towards Jaune and pointed at his face. "Jaune Arc, you come from a family of legends, and you dare call it, 'JUST. A. SWORD?'"

Ruby's eyes twitched as Jaune stepped back nervously.

"Of all the unappreciative people I've ever met. This blade and shield have so much history behind it. You're calling it, JUST. A. SWORD?"

"Ruby, I just-"

"I wanted to make modifications so that you'd appreciate me- YOU KNOW, WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE I-"

Ruby stopped speaking for a second.

"IF I WAS YOUR AGE, I'D TREAT THIS WEAPON WITH SO MUCH CARE. MR. ARC, IF YOU WOULD, I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR WEAPON IS AMAZING BY THE END OF THE NIGHT, AND THAT IS FINAL."

She turned around and stomped her way towards the workbench.

Wow.

That was terrifying.

"A-are you alright?" Jaune asked.

Ruby pouted. "Y-yes."

"You...don't look that great."

She sighed. "S-sorry...just. I wanted you to appreciate me by looking at your weapon."

 **A - No offense, you might want to change your approach.**

 **B - I already appreciate you, Ruby.**

 **C - You're kind of a cunt.**

"But I already do, Ruby." Jaune said. Ruby's head lifted with a smile.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. You don't need to go out of your way to impress me. You're amazing. I've never met someone so interested in weapons and masterful in craft as well."

Ruby started blushing a ton.

 **Ruby truly appreciates your comment. She feels accepted.**

 **Affection has increased!**

 **Your may become closer to her the next time you hang out with her…**

"L-lemme finish inspecting your weapon...if you give me enough time...I can upgrade your weapon…" Ruby said, blushing.

Jaune smiled warmly. "I'd be fine with that. You're awesome as is."

Ruby kept working through the evening. After taking enough notes for the night, Ruby gave Jaune back his sword and the two started heading back to their dorms. The two talked all the way through the way back.

* * *

 **Day Five**

 **August 25th - Evening - Dorm**

"Yo, whaddup Fearless leader?" Nora said as Jaune entered the room. She made a peace sign to greet him without making eye contact.

Pyrrha sat at her desk, working on a report due for class. She typed away on her monitor.

"Hey Pyrrha. Can we…can we talk?"

"...Sorry. Not tonight."

 **Pyrrha still doesn't want to talk to you. Maybe you'll have more luck tomorrow…**

Jaune sighed. Its frustrating having your own partner disliking you.

He spent some time deciding what he wanted to do.

He decided to see if Ren wanted to go for a walk.

"Hey Ren. Could we...talk? Y'know, go for a quick walk?"

Ren placed down the book he was reading.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Day Five**

 **August 25th - Evening - Courtyard**

It was a warm and humid night. The two walked in casual clothes. Jaune wore a T-Shirt and cargo shorts while Ren wore a white short sleeved button down, and dark grey dress pants.

"You really didn't have to dress up." Jaune said, looking at his friend's attire.

"Clothes make the man." Ren coyly smiled.

"...yeah but don't you get hot in those clothes?'

"Not really. I get cold easily."

"Didn't take you for the type. You seem more of a tropical forest zen kinda guy."

"You're not wrong."

"You think it'd be okay to sleep tonight?"

"Uh...yeah. Why?"

"It's Day Five?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What happened between you and Pyrrha. You guys okay?"

"Y-yeah. We're fine. Just a misunderstanding."

"You guys weren't-"

"Oh gods no."

Ren smiled. "Right."

"What about you and Nora, are you guys a thing?"

"We're not…'together together'"

"The fuck does that even mean?"

"I...don't actually know to be honest. I've been with her for so long that I don't really know where we are."

"How...long have you guys been together? Like. In life?"

"Childhood. Her grandparents raised both of us."

"Your family?"

"Dead."

"I'm surprised you didn't turn out more like Nora."

"Her grandparents were pretty okay with me embracing my family's heritage. Its…its the only real thing I have left of my family."

"I'm...sorry."

"Don't be." Ren smiled. "I don't really tell many people this to be honest."

 **You can feel Ren wanting to trust you. You feel a faint bond forming.**

 **Relationship Rank up!**

"We should start heading back." Ren said. Jaune nodded.

After walking through the courtyard the two walked their way back towards the dorm room.

The moonlight lit up the night and Jaune caught a glance of Ren. "Gets cold easily" his ass, Ren was sweating.

Jaune noticed that Ren's skin was surprisingly clear. Ren's shirt stuck to his body, sweat causing it to be slightly see through. Ren was...surprisingly effeminate. If he had longer hair and wore more feminine clothes, he could swear…

Nope.

Jaune looked away before, feeling himself blushing. Why the fuck was he checking Ren out? He knew that Ren's made subtle references to his dick. That wouldn't mean that Jaune is into him…

Jaune and Ren made it back to the dorm room. Before opening the door, Ren looked at Jaune.

"Thanks." He said, smiling at his leader. And then opened the door.

* * *

 **Day Five**

 **August 25th - Late Evening - Dorm**

Jaune and Ren returned. Jaune planned on taking a shower and went to his bed to pick up a towel to use.

Looking up from his bed, he saw Ren take off his shirt. The way Ren took it off was...sensual,to say the least. It seemed like Ren was undressing to arouse someone, slowly revealing his effeminate back. Ren let down his hair, only for the combination of beautifully clear skin, sweat, and long hair to help Jaune realize he could actually be sexually okay with Ren. He could swear Nora was recording Ren taking off his clothes with her scroll with one hand. A blanket covered her legs, and her other hand. Gods know why.

He was slightly chubbing and had his dick pressed up against his pants.

Goddamnit.

Jaune quickly sped into the bathroom. It was time to quickly shower and decide whether to study or jerk off or whatever.

Right.

Time to study after showering.

Jaune finished showering and stepped out. Ren was waiting outside and proceeded to step into the bathroom.

Jaune made his way to the desk and started studying. After several hours he feels as if he understands the material more.

 **Studying makes you smarter.**

 **IQ +2**

 **You have obtained another ability: "Shout"**

Wait, why would he need to relearn how to shout?

 **The discipline to keep studying strengthens your resolve.**

 **Diligence +2**

Feeling tired, Jaune made his way to bed. It was almost the end of the week. He had a week and a day or two to get a girlfriend…

Did he even have a chance…?

* * *

 **Status**

 **175/175 HP**

 **29/29 AP**

 **Strength 3 - Scrawny**

 **Defense 9 - Pushover**

 **IQ 14 - Dunce**

 **Technique 7 - Klutz**

 **Understanding 10 - Basic**

 **Diligence 14 - Functional**

 **Charm 9 - Loser**

 **Vitality 11 - Unhealthy**

 **Virility 6 - Feminine**

 **Libido 10 - Sexually Aware**

 **Ability List:**

 **Flail -** Wildly swing your sword around and hope for the best. You look stupid using it, 50% of the time. Can hit multiple enemies.

 **-5 HP**

 **Hunker Down -** Use your shield and generate 75% more defense at the expense of speed.

 **-5 AP**

 **Bash -** You can use your shield to to stumble enemies. Using Bash increases your stumble power by 200%

 **-7 HP**

 **Focus -** Charge up the next 10 seconds of strikes to have 30% more power.

 **-4 AP**

 **Shout -** Intimidate your opponents by shouting. Reduces enemy attack power by 30% and increases the chance to stumble your opponent by 50%.

 **-7 HP**

 **Relationships**

 **Pyrrha Nikos - The Partner - Strained**

 **Status: Friend - Rank 2/10**

 **Lie Ren - The Martial Artist**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 1/10**

 **Nora Valkyrie - The Muscle**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 0/10**

 **Blake Belladonna - The Scholar**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 2/10**

 **Ruby Rose - The Other Leader**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 1/10**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, this took forever. This was actually going to be combined with another chapter. But considering that the end doc took around a solid total 40 pages so far, I kinda just split it in half.**

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Six**

 **August 26th - Early Morning - Dorm**

Jaune woke up. He opened his eyes and realized it was the weekend.

He reached for his Scroll and found several notifications.

Ruby and Blake both messaged him.

He read Ruby's message.

 _[R : jaaaaune =^^= wanna hang out. Wanna totally bake stuff with mee]_

 _[R : and by with me i kinda mean u]_

 _[R : and by stuff i mean cookies. n strawberry shortcake. pls pls pls (=^/w/^=)]_

 _[R : what about ice creaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam:3]_

He then read Blake's message.

 _[B : Do you wanna hang out?]_

 **Hang out?**

 **A - Ruby**

 **B - Blake**

 **C - No one**

 **D - Jerk off and go back to sleep.**

 _[J : Yeah Blake, Whats up? Do you want to meet up in the dining hall?]_

Jaune sent Ruby an apology text. Several crying emojis were sent back.

Jaune got up. It was a day off, so he decided to just wear some casual clothes, normal black hoodies and jeans. He finished equipping some clothes and walked out the door.

* * *

 **Day Six**

 **August 26th - Morning - Dining Hall**

Blake was sitting at a table in the dining hall. She noticed Jaune entering the hall. She waved hi to him. Jaune waved back excitedly and walked over, sitting down.

She wore a black blazer, white T shirt underneath, tight jeans on bottom that defined her hips really well. Jaune was surprised to see her dressed so casually outside of her usual uniform. He knew that she usually had a button down, black vest with coat tails, and some weird shorts with zippers. Jaune never really hung out with Blake outside of class alone before.

"Nice to see you outside of class, Jaune." Blake said, smiling warmly.

Okay no, Jaune really wasn't hallucinating, he could swear that her bust was larger than usual.

 **Your diligence enabled you to surpass her natural charms and maintain eye contact.**

"It's great to see you too. You alright?"

"Y-yeah. I just wanted to hang out with you. Is...that weird?"

"N-no not really."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

 **A - You look nice.**

 **B - So...what's the deal with the bow?**

 **C - You have any plans today?**

 **D - (Remain Silent)**

"...Y'know. I've been meaning to ask. Whats...whats up with the bow?"

"I...it's just a bit personal. It's not...something I'm comfortable talking about. Sorry...just...not now…"

"N-no no, that's fine. It's completely fine. I'm sorry for asking,"

He noticed that the bow twitched. Something...was off.

"It's fine."

"You look really nice though. I've never seen you so...casual before. It's a really pretty change."

Blake chuckles, and her face slightly blushes. "Thanks…" She twirls her hair with her finger. "We never really hung out outside of class, but I'm happy. I like talking to you."

"You say that as if you never had friends." Jaune laughed.

"I'd...I'd say that's not wrong."

"Wait, really?"

"To be honest, I never had the best...time with people. Even from a younger age I never really fit in."

"You seem like you'd be the silent, strong, respected, and popular type. How'd that happen?"

Blake giggled. "You really think I'd be like that?"

"I mean, definitely. You're mature...and cool...and beautiful...and amazing…" Jaune trailed off.

 **Your level of charm enables your fuck up to not creep her out.**

Blake just stared at him with wide eyes. "Uh…"

Jaune felt his cheeks blushing. "A-ah, not to say that I have, uh, certain feelings one way."

Blake's eyebrow rose. Jaune quickly started speaking again. "Not to say that you aren't those things!"

"Er…"

"But, at the same time, y-"

"Shhhh." Blake shushed him, smirking at the lovable idiot. "You're not so bad yourself, Arc."

Jaune's face felt hot. Whoops. Word vomit. "S-sorry…"

"Don't be. Not many people feel that way. When I was younger, most people avoided me. I moved around lots because of my parents. I never got to know anyone, and I never really let anyone in. You're...really the first person I've talk about this. I've talked to Yang about a few things, but there's a ton of things I'd rather...not tell her about."

"Take your time. I'm willing to listen."

Blake smiled.

 **Speaking with Blake makes you understand her better. You feel as if you have become a better listener as a result.**

 **Understanding +2**

 **Your understanding title has changed from "Dense" to "Basic"!**

 **Your willingness to be there for Blake has given her an immense amount of respect for you.**

 **Relationship Rank Up!**

"Anyway, it's morning and we're still at the dining hall. Do you want to get some food?"

"Yeah! Definitely."

The two got up and started heading towards the line for food. They continued to talk and bond.

 **Obtained Omelette!**

After eating, the two of them departed from the dining hall after saying bye to one another.

* * *

 **Day Six**

 **August 26th - Afternoon - Hallway**

Jaune thought about what he wanted to do for the day.

He figured that because Blake was the most progressed in regards to his relationships so far, he might as well progress building that relationship.

He gave her a quick text.

 _[J : Hey, I know that this is kinda out of the blue, and I know that we just hung out. But do you want to train with me right now?]_

 _[B : yeah sure, see you there :P]_

* * *

 **Day Six**

 **August 26th - Afternoon - Training Hall**

Jaune walked into the training hall, he equipped his armor and sword. It was really handy to have his equipment on a menu that he could just bring up. It beat going into the bathroom half the time to change clothes when he was in his room. Considering that Nora would always make a comment about how surprisingly toned he was, or Pyrrha taking photos that would make him uncomfortable, or about how every time Ren would smirk when seeing Jaune take a shirt off.

Now he could totally just change his clothes while under his blankets and still be super comfortable. Granted, he hoped that no one would think it would be weird that he would wear armor to sleep.

He looked around the training room. It was a circular room designed for training exercises with bots or with other students. There were seats that surrounded the arena, designed for anyone who wanted to view fights.

Blake was already there, checking her weapon. Her blazer from earlier was off. From the back, Jaune couldn't help but check her out. What an amazing ass.

She turned around, Jaune quickly looked away.

"Oh, hey. Glad to see you arrived." Blake said. She grabbed a metal plate and attached it to her back. She sheathed her weapon and walked over to Jaune.

"Yeah. Thanks for training with me today."

"Anytime."

The two got into fighting stances. Blake smiled and spoke before the two started. "I'm gonna go easy on you, Arc."

Jaune nodded. He observed Blake's fighting stance and weapon. First off, her weapon was a block, with a handgun on the handle. He's gonna need to make sure that he's ready to defend against those bullets. The bullets themselves shouldn't be so bad against his shield. What caliber were they again? Nine by nineteen? From what he remembered, the weapon was comprised of a katana, cleaver, and ribbon for melee combat. She had the upper hand on range.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **175/175 HP**

 **37/37 AP**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **230/230 HP**

 **50/50 AP**

Blake charged forward, unsheathing her katana. Clearly, she wanted to close the gap between the two.

 **Hunker Down**

 **-5 AP**

VLN was starting to get a bit more descriptive of the environment. Maybe it was evolving over the course of time that Jaune had it.

Jaune's defense increased, and was willing to take the abuse that Blake was going to dish out. He knew that he was going to be slower, so he might as well get the upper hand in standing his ground. If he could get closer to her, he could at least hit her.

He also had Shout. He never checked what the move gave him, but this was a better time than ever to just use it.

 **Shout**

 **-7 HP**

Jaune shouted at the top of lungs. "BRING IT ON!"

Using it took a bit out of Jaune, but it was definitely worth it. Blake's eyes were wide, and she felt intimidated by the shout. She didn't expect that much spirit out of him.

 **Blake's next attack has been lowered.**

 **Chance to make her stumble has increased!**

She still charged forward though. Jaune would have to time this right. As Blake stepped towards Jaune, Jaune used his shield.

 **Bash**

 **-7 HP**

Jaune thrust his shield forward. Not much power behind it, but he managed to put in enough force that threw Blake back. Jaune trudged forward.

 **Focus**

 **-4 AP**

Striking her with the shield did a small amount of damage.

 **6 Damage Dealt!**

Jaune felt power welling up in his arm. With Blake on the ground, he swung downward, striking her.

 **22 Damage Dealt!**

He struck again and again.

 **29 Damage Dealt!**

 **28 Damage Dealt!**

What a rush! Jaune felt that he was doing some crazy good amounts of damage. Sure Blake was definitely more powerful than Cardin, but she was also going easy on him. Fuck it, might as well make the most of it and fight.

Jaune checked his status. He must be doing something to her.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **161/175 HP**

 **33/37 AP**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **145/230 HP**

 **50/50 AP**

Blake rolled back and swung her cleaver forward. The force of the strike was able to recoil Jaune's sword away. The momentum of his swing forced him onto the ground. Blake had the upper hand now.

"Not bad, Arc." Blake smiled. "You've gotten stronger since the last time I've seen you."

"I've been trying to raise a few stats since then." Jaune quipped back.

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind.

Blake dashed forward, too fast for Jaune to see.

 **17 Damage Taken!**

She zipped back and forth, striking Jaune with any chance she got.

 **18 Damage Taken!**

 **14 Damage Taken!**

 **21 Damage Taken!**

Jaune pushed through, and raised his shield to help fight back. That Hunker Down skill of his was able to ensure that he could stand his ground.

 **Bash**

 **-7 HP**

 **4 Damage Dealt!**

He was able to make Blake stumble again. He quickly scrambled to get back up. If he could at least take Blake down below 100 Health, he'd consider this a victory. He heard the cocking of a handgun, raising his shield up as fast as he possibly could.

 **Hunker Down Effects have Worn off!**

Bullets were fired, colliding with Jaune's shield. He pushed forward and ran into her, attempting to go for another bash.

 **Bash**

 **-7 HP**

Jaune missed his target, only for Blake to circle around him and kick him in the back. He was off balance again and tried his best to not be on the ground.

 **6 Damage Taken!**

He rolled over and then crouched down. The two students were looking at each other. Jaune was starting to get worn out. He knew that if he dropped below 50 HP, he'd have to stop, or else he'd risk getting knocked out again, like last time.

He thought about his actions, and the perfect idea came to mind. He opened up his inventory, only for him to materialize the omelette he obtained from earlier.

Blake stopped what she was doing, only for her eyebrows to raise in complete confusion.

"Is...that an omelette from earlier?" She asked.

"Yep!" He proudly said, as he mashed the egg amalgamate into his mouth. It was hard to push down, but he shoved it into his mouth, barely chewing. He took it down like a champ.

 **20 HP has been restored!**

"I'm...I'm not going to even ask."

"Please don't." Jaune said. He felt some of his strength return.

Blake shot forward again, throwing her ribbon towards at Jaune. He reflexively raised his shield to defend himself, only for him to feel the ribbon wrap around his leg. He looked up from his shield, only to see Blake winking, and then pulling.

Jaune fell over. He took no damage, but Blake kept having the upper hand in regards to speed and agility.

Blake swept in and struck again over and over.

 **24 Damage Dealt!**

 **26 Damage Dealt!**

She slowed down in front of Jaune and let out her hand.

 **You have been defeated**. **Get fucked, nerd.**

Jaune checked his status.

 **42/175 HP**

"I think we should stop here." Blake said. "You did well. A bit too predictable, but I think that you could definitely take down Cardin."

"T-thanks…"

"Hey. Don't feel bad. You're doing great for someone who came to Beacon not knowing how to fight."

 **Blake appreciates training with you.**

 **Affection increased!**

 **You feel as if your relationship can strengthen soon...**

 **Taking a ton of damage makes you stronger. Er. I guess what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.**

 **+4 Vitality**

 **You can take more abuse than normal now.**

 **+2 Defense**

 **Your Defense title has changed from: "Pushover" to "Normally Built"**

 **You can last longer in a fight, and thus your willpower has increased.**

 **+2 Diligence**

 **Swinging your sword around has given you extra arm strength.**

 **+2 Strength**

Moving around a ton makes you better at fighting.

 **+2 Technique**

Jaune sighed. At least some of his stats have increased. He opened up his stat page.

 **Status**

 **42/195 HP**

 **33/37 AP**

 **Strength 5 - Scrawny**

 **Defense 11 - Normally Built**

 **IQ 14 - Dunce**

 **Technique 9 - Klutz**

 **Understanding 10 - Basic**

 **Diligence 16 - Functional**

 **Charm 9 - Loser**

 **Vitality 15 - Tolerable**

 **Virility 6 - Feminine**

 **Libido 10 - Sexually Aware**

Blake placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Hey...seriously. You're doing great. I have...a bit more experience than lots of other students here."

 **A - I will fight you to the death and win one day!**

 **B - You're really sweet. Y'know that?**

 **C - Piss off.**

"Thanks Blake. I mean it. You're really sweet. You know that?"

Blake blushed at hearing him say that. "W-well. Just to you. I'm just happy to see you improve."

The two continued to talk about ways that Jaune could improve.

 **Spending time and complimenting Blake makes her appreciate you more.**

 **Affection Increased!**

The two eventually departed later in the afternoon.

* * *

 **Day Six**

 **August 26th - Afternoon - Hallways**

There was still some time left during the afternoon. Jaune thought about what he should do.

He figured that he should hit the gym.

* * *

 **Day Six**

 **August 26th - Afternoon - Gym**

Jaune spotted Yang working out in the gym again. She was wearing a black tank top, midriff exposed. From what it seemed like, a bunch of guys were admiring her body, as well as admiring the amount that she was lifting.

Today, Jaune decided to do some strength training. Hopefully he could avoid Yang.

He went over and picked up a dumbbell. It was roughly 10 pounds.

 **You cannot pick this up due to your current Strength stat**.

"Wait. Seriously?" Jaune said to himself. Was he that much of a wimp? He tried to lift the dumbbell off the rack. He knew he wasn't that much of a pushover.

He sighed. Fuck it, gotta start somewhere.

He grabbed the 5 pound weights and started lifting. Each curl made him feel pathetic. He was able to move it easily, why wasn't he able to lift the 10 pound weights?

 **You're just weak as shit, nerd.**

"Godfuckingdamnit." Jaune said to himself. He looked over at Yang, who was currently doing pull ups with one arm, and boasting about her amazing strength. The entire gym was pretty focused on her. Jaune took the five pound weights and tried his best to hide in the corner.

It's a bit embarrassing to be a huntsman and not even be able to lift more than 10 pounds. Hell, Jaune could probably lift 30 pound dumbbells. He was toned, he should be able to do this. The last time Jaune checked, he was able to do this.

Several sets were passed.

"Jaune? Is that you?"

Jaune dropped the weight on his foot, he felt the weight. It might not have weighed alot, but fuck, it hurt.

 **4 Damage Taken!**

"Ah- fuck!" Jaune shouted. "Y-Yang? Whats up?"

"I dunno. I just saw some blonde hair and wanted to see who it was. Blondes gotta stick together, y'know?"

"Y-yeah sure…"

"So, what kind of weights are you-" Yang picked up the weight that was on Jaune's foot, examining it. She started laughing slowly, and then just fell on the floor, holding her stomach from laughing so hard. "Oh my...s-seriously? You can't lift more than this? Jaune, I didn't know you were such a wimp!"

 **Your pride is tanking.**

 **A - Hey man, form is important!**

 **B - Yeah, you wanna fight?**

 **C - I uh…(Remain Silent)**

Antagonizing her probably wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, he was pretty sure that getting his ass handed to him by Yang would lead to more than just exhaustion and losing a day or two.

Jaune chose to remain silent.

"Nah, but seriously. Try to work out more dude. I've seen you naked dude, and it looks like you're pretty toned."

"Wait, you've seen me n-"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Keep going though!"

 **You appreciate the sentiment. But there is no relationship between you two. Nothing progresses.**

Jaune gave her a thumbs up.

 **You feel your strength increase after working out.**

 **Strength +2**

 **More muscle means that you probably can handle more.**

 **Defense +2**

 **Your diligence to work out has increased your concentration.**

 **Diligence +2**

Jaune worked out, and eventually made his way towards the locker rooms. He wonder what kind of relationship that he would have if he were to date Yang? She always came off as wild. It sorta worried him. There's no way that it would happen...right?

He packed on his normal casual clothes and then started heading out. He headed back to his dorm.

* * *

 **Day 6**

 **August 26th - Evening - Dorm**

Jaune stepped into his dorm. Pyrrha was the only one in the room.

"...Hey." Jaune said. Pyrrha was still in a sour mood. She waved back without changing her expression.

"...You wanna talk?" Jaune asked softly. Pyrrha nodded.

"...I'm not actually mad at you." Pyrrha said. "I'm...mad at myself."

"Wait, what?"

"I...I want to impress you. And I want to make sure that you're happy. And that you're not afraid of me."

"I- I'm already proud of you though. You're amazing. Beautiful. You're a world class tournament fighter! You couldn't potentially disappoint me!"

"And I know. I mean. Not to really just brag…" Pyrrha sighed. "I just wanted a friend in you. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't ever be afraid or annoyed with me."

Jaune remained silent

"I've...always been insecure about making friends. When people start placing you on a pedestal, you become someone who isn't reachable. But…" Pyrrha looked at Jaune and smiled. "You were the first person to ever see past that. ...Even if you were completely oblivious to who I was. But even when you did learn! You just saw me for me…"

"Wait, so why is that such a bad thing?"

"Cause I sorta fell into what I was scared of becoming...wanting to be this perfect person for you. And I just wanted you to see me for who I was."

"...But I do. I do see you as just you."

"I just wanted to be this amazing person that you could look up too. I've had a bedwetting problem since I was...since I was young. I always hid it from people. And I've mostly solved it, it doesn't change that it happens...every...now and then…"

Pyrrha was blushing. Talking about her bedwetting problems made her embarrassed.

"I just didn't expect to wake up in your bed. And I didn't expect to wake up covered in...your…"

Pyrrha got off the bed and walked over to Jaune, face completely red. She gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude. I was just embarrassed…"

 **Your relationship with Pyrrha has been mended.**

"It's okay Pyr. It really is. Don't...don't worry about it."

"Do you...do you want to go train?"

 **A - (Challenge her to a duel)**

 **B - (Receive Training)**

 **C - (Say no and then jerk off in the bathroom)**

"Yeah, definitely!"

* * *

 **Day 6**

 **August 26th - Evening - Dorm Rooftop**

"Alright Jaune, I know we haven't done this in a while, but let's go over some techniques."

The two worked on some techniques for an hour or two.

"You've gotten so much better!" She praised.

 **You get better with your sword.**

 **+2 Technique**

 **Your Technique title has changed from: "Klutz" to "Beginner Swordsman"**

 **You become more disciplined by training.**

 **+2 Dilligence**

 **Spending time training and learning from Pyrrha makes her appreciate you.**

 **Affection increased!**

After training, Jaune and Pyrrha decided to call it a night.

* * *

 **Day 6**

 **August 26th - Late Evening - Dorm Room**

The two returned back to the JNPR dorm. Jaune took off his shirt and headed into the bathroom to shower. After finishing he was too exhausted to do anything else. He decided to go to bed.

* * *

 **Day 7**

 **August 27th - Morning - Dorm Room**

Jaune woke up. It was still the weekend. He got up and put on a pair of jeans and a plain red and grey baseball T-shirt. He quickly checked his relationships menu. Today was the last day of the first week. Who was he going to hang out with today?

 **Pyrrha Nikos - The Partner**

 **Status: Friend - Rank 2/10**

 **Lie Ren - The Martial Artist**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 1/10**

 **Nora Valkyrie - The Muscle**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 0/10**

 **Blake Belladonna - The Scholar**

 **Status: Friend- Rank 3/10**

 **Ruby Rose - The Other Leader**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 1/10**

Jaune texted Ruby.

 _[J : Hey Ruby. Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday, you wanted to hang out today?"]_

 _[R : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you wanna bake?]_

 _[J : Sure?]_

 _[R : (_ _≧▽≦) I'll see you at one of the dorm kitchens~]_

Maybe this would be a good way to get closer with her. Jaune left the dorm.

* * *

 **Day 7**

 **August 27th - Morning - Kitchen**

Jaune walked into the kitchen. Beacon's dorms were always relatively clean, and the kitchen was no exception. It was made for students who actually wanted to cook or bake instead of going to the mess halls in the event that they weren't able to afford the meal plans offered by the school.

The kitchen itself had a warm and welcoming pink color to it. Its wallpaper strawberry in color. A large white counter lay in the middle of the room, with a stove and oven attached to another counter that hugged the wall. Wooden cabinets attached to the walls hovered over the countertops. There was a large refrigerator in the corner of the room to be shared across the entire dorm floor.

Stepping in, he could smell the lingering scents of previous dishes being cooked by previous students.

He heard the door behind him open him only to see a bunch of ingredients. Behind them was a girl of black hair with red highlights. She stumbled around, trying to make sure that nothing was falling over.

"U-Uh. A little help?" Ruby said Jaune walked over and took the weight off of her body. The tiny girl was wearing a black short sleeve form fitting T shirt and black leggings.

"Just us?" Jaune asked. Ruby blushed slightly.

"Y-yeah! Y'know how it is...maybe we could use this time to team build as team leaders!"

"Right…"

Ruby had a sly grin and mumbled to herself. "He totally bought it."

"So what are we making today?"

"Guess! I'm pretty sure you know what my favorite food is."

 **A - Cookies**

 **B - Brownies**

 **C - Strawberries**

"Strawberries?" Jaune guessed. Ruby had a genuine smile on her face.

 **Guessing it correctly and making her think that you were considerate enough to know makes her feel happy.**

 **Affection increased!**

"Yup! I wanted to make a strawberry cake that we could bring to our teammates!"

Jaune appreciated how sweet and innocent Ruby was.

"Well, let's start baking." Jaune said, cracking a few eggs into a bowl and adding other ingredients. "Hey, mix these as I preheat the oven and get some butter on the ovenpan."

Jaune walked over as Ruby continued to mix the ingredients together. A moment of silence filled the room as the two attended to their responsibilities. After a while Ruby started speaking.

"I heard from Yang you tried asking her out." Ruby said quietly.

"W-what?"

"She said that you tried to ask her out after working out at the gym." Ruby said quietly. She sounded incredibly sad.

 **A - You heard wrong.**

 **B - What's wrong with that?**

 **C - I'm actually gay.**

"You heard wrong." Jaune replied.

"R-really?" Ruby's face lit up and she seemed as excited as a puppy. She tried to regain some composure. "O-oh, I mean. Wow. That must be- My sister was probably just messing with me, wasn't she?

 **Ruby seems relieved to be around you.**

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Just...I don't want someone else taking you…" Ruby quietly muttered. Jaune was sure that he heard what she said.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! I'm just...talking to myself!"

"...Right…"

"Just...can you promise me something?"

"Whats up?"

"Promise me you won't...leave me...please."

"Y-Yeah. Sure. Are you..are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. People always leave me. And…" Ruby's face brightened up after a moment of silence. "Never mind! I'm just glad you're here Jaune!"

 **A - I'm always here for you.**

 **B - (Ignore it for now.)**

 **C - Sure.**

Jaune chose to ignore what she had said so far. Ruby was acting strangely, as if she was trying her best to open up to him. But it felt as if she just opened a can of worms that both Jaune or Ruby didn't know what to do with.

"I'm glad you're here too, Rubes." Jaune pat Ruby's head as he said that. Ruby blushed and smiled. He could feel that she was still trying to find words to use when opening up to Jaune. She was genuinely trying to open up to him and make him appreciate her as a friend.

 **You can feel her awkwardness getting in the way of trying to open up to you. But you can still feel the genuine want of wanting to open up and gush about herself.**

 **Relationship Rank up!**

 **Your status in this relationship has raised!**

 **You are now: Friends**

 **You can now train with Ruby during evenings or days off!**

Ruby quickly hugged Jaune. After letting go she noticed that there were just white powdered stains on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried as the two laughed.

* * *

 **Day 7**

 **August 27th - Morning - Kitchen**

The cake finished baking, with Ruby and Jaune marvelling at a finished fluffy and delectable looking strawberry shortcake. The two had a slice of the wonderful cake.

"Hey, there's a bit of cream on your cheek." Ruby pointed.

"Oh, th-" Jaune was interrupted by Ruby.

"Lemme get that for you!" Ruby said excitedly. She placed her finger on his cheek, wiping the cream and then sticking her finger into her mouth. Jaune just looked at her in surprise. Ruby innocently looked at him without blinking.

Would it even be innocent? Fuck if I know, it's probably more than enough to give a guy a boner.

And so it did. Jaune felt himself slightly chubbing

"Anyway, thanks for baking with me Jaune!" Ruby said sweetly. I really hope we can just do this again!"

 **A - Anytime, Ruby. Anytime.**

 **B - Nah.**

 **C - Just as long as the stuff we bake is as sweet and tasty as you. ;)**

Just to humor himself, he had to just open his mouth and say: "Just as long as the things we bake is as sweet and tasty as you." and winked.

 **I am so judging you.**

VLN was totally judging Jaune.

Ruby's face turned as red as a tomato, and she started getting flustered all over her words. "W-well. I. Uh. Y-you see, well. I want, uhm…"

 **Ruby appreciates the sentiment, as embarrassed as she is.**

 **Affection increased!**

...Well that turned out far better than Jaune expected. Maybe Ruby had a thing for him.

"I-We can try!" Ruby said optimistically.

Jaune pat her head. The two finished up and parted ways.

 **Obtained Strawberry Shortcake!**

* * *

 **Day 7**

 **August 27th - Afternoon - Dormroom**

Jaune stood in his dorm room after baking with Ruby and felt his scroll buzzing in his pocket. Taking it out, it was Blake. Wow. Blake really wanted to hang out and talk with him, huh?

 _[B : Hey, we need to talk. I want to tell you something. I've told my team, and I plan on telling yours, but I wanted to tell you first.]_

 **Meet up with her**

 **Decline**

Hey, might as well finish this character Arc, right?

Jaune slapped himself in the face for such a shitty pun.

 _[J : Yeah, where did you want to meet?]_

 _[B : Can you meet me behind the headmaster's building?]_

 _[J : Yeah, definitely. I'll be right there.]_

That's weird. Why did she want to meet there? Whatever, time to go.

* * *

 **Day 7**

 **August 27th - Afternoon - Behind Beacon's Administrative Building**

"I'll be honest. This place looks really sketchy."

Jaune looked around. The administrative building was where the headmaster Ozpin worked in. Several other people worked there, but because it was the weekend, none of the lights were on and no one was around. Every now and then peering into the main courtyard there was a student or two walking along. But for the most part the entire area was deserted. Jaune looked back towards his friend, seeing Blake in a white button up, and black leather pants. Her sleeves were rolled up.

"You know, I like being your friend Blake, but I'm really not into drugs."

"Wait. What?" Blake had a really confused look on her face before realizing what he was talking about. "No you idiot...no, I'm not dealing drugs. Don't worry…"

 **A - So, whats up?**

 **B - You wanna get to the point?**

 **C - (Stay Silent)**

"So whats up?"

"Y-yeah. I just wanted to let you know first. Well I mean. I've told my team, but I wanted you to be the first to know."

 **A - Are you gay?**

 **B - Are you a magical girl?**

 **C - Do you actually have a penis?**

 **D - (Stay Silent)**

"You're not going to turn into this magical girl and tell me you fight crime in a super skimpy school outfit while shouting something super foreign and zapping Grimm with laser beams. Right?" Jaune blurted out.

"W-what?!" Blake just burst out laughing. "No Jaune! I'm being serious."

 **Blake still appreciates your ridiculous level of humor.**

 **Affection Increased!**

She continued speaking. "S-seriously...I don't. I don't really like...telling alot of people about this." She reached up and started untying the ribbon on her head. As Jaune watched he saw cat ears stick out, twitching and moving like legitimate cat ears. Blake started blushing really hard.

"...Well?"

"O-oh! Well. Its…"

 **A - Its adorable.**

 **B - What the fuck? You're a Faunus?**

 **C - Get away from me freak!**

 **D - (Stay Silent)**

"...You're a faunus?"

Blake's ears went slightly down. "W-well. Yeah, is is that a bad thing?"

 **A - No, not at all.**

 **B - Uh. Yes.**

"N-no. Not at all. Actually, I really like it."

Her ears perk up and she starts smiling. "Really?" She had a sigh of relief. "I'm...I'm so glad that you don't mind at all."

"I mean, it's not like it's such a big deal. You're a faunus, I'm just surprised. I didn't really expect it at-"

Jaune had a huge realization at that moment. Upon thinking about it, it was pretty obvious that she was a faunus from the get go. Cat like eyes, very feline-esque personality, the bow would literally twitch…

"-Okay, maybe I'm just stupid. But this doesn't really change anything. It's really adorable. Why do you want to hide this from people?"

"People hate faunus. I just. I wanted people to judge me for who I am, not the traits that i have. You might not judge people based on their appearance, but others might not be ready for it."

"I-Well. Yeah, That's not wrong."

"I was a member of the White Fang."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Y-yeah. A...A long time ago. Ideologies changed, I changed, and so did theirs. I couldn't stand by what they were doing. Murder, vandalism, stealing, all in the name for…'freedom'. It wasn't the White Fang I fought in long ago."

"Right…"

"Sorry. It's just. Not many people know about my past, and I wanted you to know. I've realized that you're genuinely one of the nicest friends I've ever had and I…"

Blake stood still for a moment while looking away. She was still blushing from earlier.

"...Ah, never mind."

"Oh. Alright."

The two stood there awkwardly. Blake started speaking again. "I'm glad that you know though. I'm uh. I'm not a really huggable person, but…"

Blake hugged Jaune.

 **Blake hugged Jaune. Holy fucking shit.**

Jaune was slightly taken back on the hug. But it was a genuine one.

 **Blake fully trusts you with her secrets. A genuine bond is starting to form. You feel her insecurities of being a faunus.**

 **Relationship Rank up!**

 **Your relationship status is raised!**

 **You are now: Best Friends!**

 **You can now give Blake gifts!**

"Hey. Just. Thanks for understanding me. Okay?" Blake said.

 **Your overall ability to understand people has also increased.**

 **Understanding +2**

"Don't worry about it…."

 **A - ...I'm always here for you.**

 **B - ...Something like that.**

 **C - ...(Stay Silent)**

"...I'm always here for you. Alright?"

Blake nuzzled her head into Jaune's shoulder. She was comfortable.

"Anyway, you wanna go get some food?"

"Yeah, definitely."

After going to the mess hall of the school, the two casually talked some more before saying goodbye to each other. Jaune returned to his dorm.

* * *

 **Day 7**

 **August 27th - Evening - Dorm**

Jaune got a call from his scroll. Huh. It was Blake again.

"Hey, Blake, what's up?"

" _F-fuck I can't actually do this anymore. J-Jaune, hey come over. Please. The rest of my team is...they're not going to be here tonight. D-don't worry about it."_

Her breathing was heavy. Maybe something was severely, severely wrong.

* * *

 **Day 7**

 **August 27th - Evening - Team RWBY Dorm Room**

Jaune stood outside Team RWBY's room. After being called by Blake, she seemed pretty desperate to see him. Her breathing was heavy and she Jaune could tell that something was wrong. Could she have been sick? He just saw her! Fortunately he lives literally right across from Team RWBY.

Taking a deep breath, willing to help out and see what's up with Blake, he knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Blake poked her head into the hallway. She looked left and right in an incredibly sketchy manner. Her face was red and it seemed like she was sweating a lot. Her hair was incredibly disheveled and Jaune could tell that something was off. Blake made sure the coast was clear before reaching out her arm to grab Jaune by the belt buckle and yank him into the room.

After pulling him in, she closed the door and made sure it was locked. Her room was a mix of messy and clean, and Jaune could tell which part of the room belonged to who.

Rather than the normal beds his room had, Team RWBY had bunk beds, with them being comically held up with books and rope.

...how does that even. Never mind.

Jaune regained composure and looked around the room before looking at Blake again. She was wearing the same outfit as before, but with several of her top buttons exposed and her belt unbuckled. Her cleavage was exposed, nipples poking out, and her breasts had grown a solid cup and a half bigger than a week ago. Her ribbon was off, exposing her ears. Jaune just looked at her, as she was huffing and puffing.

"Hey, Blake. You al-" Jaune wasn't even able to finish his sentence as Blake threw herself onto Jaune. She tackled him onto the ground and pressed her lips against his.

 **Made it to first base with Blake. Nice job.**

Jaune had no idea what to do, she was pressed up against him, and he could feel her soft and pillowy lips against his. He could feel her tongue wriggling on his lips, wanting to wrestle his mouth open for some tongue. He managed to wrestle her off of him.

"B-Blake, what-"

"I...want...you…" Blake said in a sexual trance, she purred as she looked at Jaune. "I'm...in heat, Jaune."

"Wait. Is that why your breasts have been noticeably bigger than befo-"

"You've been watching. I know you have…" Blake's face got next to Jaune's ear and whispered sensually. "...I want...you to fuck me."

"W-wait what?"

"Fuck me."

"B-but-"

"FUCK ME." Blake ordered. She dragged her prey next to one of the beds and used her Ribbon to tie his hands to a bedpost.

She unbuckled his belt, wrestled his pants off, and basically almost tore them off. She felt that huge bulge in his pants. She was pleasantly surprised.

She slid off her pants, struggling to get then off as fast as possible. She removed her panties and kept it in her hands. Jaune could see her entire lower half now. What a sight to behold.

She looked back up towards Jaune and kissed him again, sticking her tongue into his mouth.

Jaune had never kissed a girl in his life before, and all he could do was try to survive what was coming to him…

...Maybe survive was too harsh of a word…

...Too be honest, it didn't feel so bad…

Jaune tried kissing back, and he tried to play with her tongue with his. He was already erect when he first saw Blake. And now she was coming onto him.

She used a hand to feel his chest, and her other to pull down his boxers, revealing his massive fucking cock.

Looking at it…

"Oh my gods." She whispered. She looked at Jaune again and gave a sultry smile. "You're full of surprises, Jaune Arc."

She moved like a spider, with her crotch towards Jaune, and positioning the two of them in a sixty nine position. She felt nothing but pure heat emanating from it. She inhaled and took in his manly smell. The smell of his body and sweat made the animal in her excited.

Jaune was aroused. And scared. Seeing Blake like this was definitely new. He called it scaroused.

Blake's crotch just hovered above Jaune's face. It smelled like sweat and slightly like cat piss. He tried speaking again.

"Bla-"

Blake's crotch came down on his face, with her pussy perfectly lining up with Jaune's lips.

"You. Toy. Lick." Blake said while continuing to admire and feel his penis. Jaune muffled words while under her crotch. After a small while Blake squeezed Jaune's balls, making him yelp in pain.

"Lick!"

Jaune had no choice. He opened his mouth and started to feel Blake's second pair of lips with his tongue. It was surprisingly difficult and was way harder than all the porn he watched made it look. But he started moving his mouth, and Blake started feeling pleasured. Finally her wet pussy could start getting pleasured.

Jaune could feel pleasure, but it was wet. Blake was using her lips to start pleasuring him. He could tell she wasn't really going for technique. She just wanted him in her mouth. Slurping noises could be heard as Blake just sloppily licked and sucked him off.

His tongue had found a bump and he felt Blake jolt as he touched it. He started to play with that bump more and more with his mouth. Blake started purring in pleasure, jolting every now and then from an overwhelmingly incredibly sense of pleasure.

After a while, Blake crotch started going down harder on Jaune's face, putting more and more pressure on his head. Blake stopped blowing Jaune, only for her to slowly lift her crotch from Jaune's face and start furiously masturbating on top of him.

Wow.

So that's what a vagina looks like.

 **I know, right?** **Is pretty incredible.** **It's like, "I am twelve, what is this." for you.**

"...Jaune." Blake shouted. "Jaune! Jaune! JAUNE!"

She screamed louder and louder.

"Oh, fuck I- AHHHHHHHM COMING!" She screamed. Her fingers exited her pussy and she started squirting.

...all over Jaune's face and top.

Well there goes a perfectly good shirt.

 **Good job. You helped a girl cum.**

Blake turned around to face Jaune. Her face was covered in messy hair, saliva, spit, and copious amounts of pre-cum. She started kissing him again, grinding her crotch on his. She whispered in his ear.

"I was waiting all fucking week to put you in me." Blake said with utmost sincerity and lust.

Jaune felt something wet on the top of his cock, and suddenly something incredibly warm and wet. Blake was riding him, and his massive cock made her scream in ecstasy.

 **Oh shit, v-card lost! High five, bro!**

VLN popped a small menu in Jaune's view with a small hand icon saying "slap here" for him.

Of course, clearly he was a bit too pre occupied, as Jaune's cock was being ridden.

It was still slightly hard to move from how large Jaune's cock was, but Blake was moving, up and down, back and forth and had her hands on her face. She looked like she was melting in pleasure. Jaune couldn't help but feel amazing. It was something new, but so good.

He felt like he had reached the heavens, and he felt nothing short of bliss, even if he was technically being raped.

 **Try taking the lead!**

Couldn't be a bad choice. Jaune tried moving his arms, wriggling to get free. Blake smashed her hands down on his chest, and started riding harder and harder. She could feel his balls tightening up, and she wanted to enjoy this. The pressure was starting to really build up. Jaune's arms finally went free, and he pushed Blake off of his body, his dick shooting hot load after load, absolutely covering Blake as she fell on her back.

 **Having sex means that your technique improves. (Your sex technique, not your battle technique, idiot.)**

 **+2 Virility**

 **Having a taste of some wild sex increases your sex drive.**

 **+2 Libido**

 **Your current Libido rank lets you have another erection.**

"N-no! Please, f-fuck me!" Blake cried, as she crawled back over to Jaune on all fours, desperately wanting to fuck more. She was genuinely sad that Jaune didn't cum inside of her.

"Blake! I don't think I want to become a dad just yet!"

Blake looked genuinely sad and desperate. There were tears in her eyes and she started digging through a dresser, taking out a condom, and then falling over on her knees, ripping the wrapper and trying to place the condom on his dick. Rolling the condom on, she pulled on Jaune's shirt, bringing him to the floor with her on the bottom.

With tears in her eyes she looked at him. "P-please fuck me. Jaune please."

Jaune complied, inserting his cock into her pussy. To be honest, wearing a condom felt weird. It was his first time wearing one, and considering how fast his first time was going, he didn't stop to think about how amazing he still felt.

He kept pumping and pumping into her, placing his hands on her oversized tits, and playing with them. Due to Blake's current condition everything was ultra sensitive. She bit her lower lip to try and quiet herself down. Tonight has been a blast and Blake could only see herself getting addicted to this even outside of being in heat. Okay, maybe missionary wasn't such a terrible position. Maybe the condom was helping, maybe Jaune was getting tir-

Jaune grabbed Blake's arms and lifted her up, fixing the two positions where Blake was basically straddling him with her legs wrapped around him.

She could feel him even deeper, and each powerful thrust made her scream louder and louder. There was no stopping him at this rate. She was in heaven.

"Jau-Jaune! I'm gonna fucking. Oh fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming, AHHHHHM CUMMING!" Blake screamed aloud. Jaune felt her pussy tighten around his enormous member, and hot liquid just spraying onto his lower torso and crotch. She was a hell of a squirter.

Jaune didn't care if she was coming. He tightened his grip on her and kept thrusting. Blake's screaming getting louder and louder.

He felt ready to cum. Blake's and his balls slapping, her weight on his body, her screaming out his name, Jaune thrusted deeply and started coming.

"Blake, I'm comi- hnnnngh." Jaune grunted in a super attractive way.

 **Not.**

 **Having sex means that your technique improves. (Your sex technique, not your battle technique, idiot.)**

 **+2 Virility**

 **Your Virility rank has changed from: 'Feminine' to 'Sexully Inexperienced'**

 **Having a taste of some wild sex increases your sex drive.**

 **+2 Libido**

 **Your current libido limits you on how many times you could cum with a proper healthy erection or if you could shoot loads.**

Hot load after load streamed into the condom, the thick liquid just pouring into her. Jaune started to pulled out as he kept coming. There was just no end to the amount of cum in his balls.

When he finally took out his entire cock, the condom was just as plump as an oversized peach, filled with his thick seed.

He looked over at Blake, who seemed somewhat satisfied for a brief moment.

"Jaune. Can we move to the bed...?" Blake said.

"Y-yeah. Here, lemme help."

Jaune got up, only for Blake to basically ragdoll behind him.

"Uh. You okay?"

"You fucked me...really. Really fucking hard." Blake was silent. "Fucked me. Fucked...me. Fucked me so...good."

Blake got up off the ground and tackled Jaune onto the bed.

 **-4 HP**

She was on top again, staring at Jaune with a crazed look. Her body and face was covered in a mess of hair, cum, grool, saliva, and sweat. She looked fucking gorgeous in a crazy kinda way.

Jaune looked into her eyes and he could have sworn he saw hearts in her irises.

"Fuck me Jaune. Fuck me!" She laughed. "I want you inside…"

He felt her lips pressing onto his again, as the blanket on her bed covered the two of them. Jaune felt tired.

He closed his eyes as he felt nothing but pleasure all around his body as his consciousness faded from him...

* * *

 **Status**

 **195/195 HP**

 **37/37 AP**

 **Strength 7 - Scrawny**

 **Defense 13 - Normally Built**

 **IQ 14 - Dunce**

 **Technique 11 - Beginner Swordsman**

 **Understanding 12 - Basic**

 **Diligence 18 - Functional**

 **Charm 9 - Loser**

 **Vitality 15 - Tolerable**

 **Virility 10 - Feminine**

 **Libido 14 - Sexually Aware**

* * *

 **Ability List:**

 **Flail -** Wildly swing your sword around and hope for the best. You look stupid using it, 50% of the time. Can hit multiple enemies.

 **-5 HP**

 **Hunker Down -** Use your shield and generate 75% more defense at the expense of speed.

 **-5 AP**

 **Bash -** You can use your shield to to stumble enemies. Using Bash increases your stumble power by 200%

 **-7 HP**

 **Focus -** Charge up the next 10 seconds of strikes to have 30% more power.

 **-4 AP**

 **Shout -** Intimidate your opponents by shouting. Reduces enemy attack power by 30% and increases the chance to stumble your opponent by 50%.

 **-7 HP**

* * *

 **Relationships**

 **Pyrrha Nikos - The Partner**

 **Status: Friend - Rank 2/10**

 **Lie Ren - The Martial Artist**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 1/10**

 **Nora Valkyrie - The Muscle**

 **Status: Acquaintance - Rank 0/10**

 **Blake Belladonna - The Scholar**

 **Status: Best Friends- Rank 4/10**

 **Ruby Rose - The Other Leader**

 **Status: Friend - Rank 2/10**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Oh god, dad, I'm so sorry I'm late. And I'm sorry this chapter sucks ass. I've been working on this slowly while dealing with life.**

 **;_; But hey, my software internship starts in a few weeks! Woo...brb crying.**

 **If you think that the overall smut came out of nowhere. ...You'd be completely right! I'll be fucking honest, I got really bored and decided to write it! But hey. Anything can happen while your life is a dating sim. So...uh. Yeah. Different strokes, right?**

 **Hey hey! So sorry also. If you got an update notification, it was because I found a mistake while writing. Rather than editing it, I removed the chapter and decided to quickly fix it. I would have rather people not catch the mistake. There's probably more, and to be honest, knowing about the fact that many people can read this, I stick my fingers in my ears screaming "lalalalala" until all the reviews go away because I can't stand criticism. I read them eventually and then just cry alone.**

 **Okay. With that said, I'm going to be working on the next chapter the first moment I get to it! I'm gonna go. Uh. Study some documentation in the meantime. See you guys next time!**

 **-Acacia**


End file.
